Humanity's Odd Few
by EtriusSierra
Summary: The war against humanity's extraterrestrial invaders will be long and hard. The soldiers under Christopher Odd's command, from all walks of life, will be tried and tested. Some will grow closer and stronger to XCOM, while others will crumble and fall. It is now time, Good Luck Commander. Based on the episodes from Christopher Odd's fifth Let's Play season of XCOM Enemy Within.
1. Lone Dawn

30:09:

 **Kelly** : Ok.  
Kelly moves down to a nearby car.  
 **Deedee** : Kelly! Watch...!

A concealed sectoid lines a shot up on Kelly; the shot burns through Kelly's left shoulder.

 **Kelly** : Arrrghh! Fucking... shithead!  
 **Mamba** : Stay down! Breath! Breath! You're alright!  
 **Kelly** : Fuck no!

She's shaky on her legs, but she manages to pull herself up and out of cover to charge forward with her pistol.

 **Kelly** : I'm not done with you!  
 **Mamba** : No!

Sliding for cover next to a burnt out car, she then aims and fires at the sectoid, while letting off a cry of fury and pain. Its eyes appear to widen, seemingly in disbelief at how this wounded human still managed to strike bullets into him, as seen by Deedee. Kelly stops firing at the now deceased alien. Her pistol is still aimed, but it begins to shake the longer it remains up. Her adrenaline begins to subside, allowing the pain to finally take an overwhelming hold over her left arm, forcing her to lower her pistol. Mamba runs to Kelly with a medkit in hand, followed by the others. Kelly slowly turns around and somehow manages a small smile.

 **Kelly** Yeah... Now I'm alright...

\- Meanwhile, in an undisclosed XCOM facility...

 **Agent** : Romel, that is your surname, right?  
 **Romel** : ...  
 **Agent** : Look, I am sorry for your loss... but I still need a name...  
 **Romel** : Yes... that was 'our' surname...

The Agent types the surname down on his touch pad, alongside a list of many other names.

 **Romel** : Can I speak to someone in charge?  
 **Agent** : I'm afraid I'm it for the moment, our commander is currently preoccupied with other international matters.  
 **Romel** : ... Is revenge really that hard to ask for?

To Be Continued...


	2. Van Doorn

From Part 3 - Van Doorn  
watch?v=WEAecqj5mfc

* * *

1:31:

It was their third outing together, but things weren't feeling any easier. The alien invasion had only been going for just over 2 weeks, yet so much had happened so fast. XCOM, the base's construction, the recruitment drives, the global fear and attacks, it was all so startling. But all this was perhaps most apparent with only one soldier, sitting within the Skyranger. Kelly was rubbing her left shoulder.

 **Deedee** : You alright?  
 **Kelly** : Little late to be asking isn't it?  
 **Deedee** : ... Yeah, I suppose.

Deedee incidentally thinks back to how she wasn't able to warn Kelly in time to avoid being hit by a lone sectoid from their previous mission.

 **Deedee** : I know this is bad timing, but I just want to say, I'm sorry I didn't warn you in time, I should've seen...  
 **Mamba** : Don't.  
 **Deedee** : Don't what?  
 **Mamba** : Don't do that to yourself. It's not worth punishing yourself with 'what ifs'. We'll get enough of that once we arrive.  
 **Kelly** : It's fine, Deedee. You did what you could.

Haley silently watched on without a word, trying to remain focused on her breathing and some amusing memories of her time with maple syrup and beavers. Deedee tried to follow up with a response, but she fell silent when she started to consider Mamba's words. They all hadn't known each other for long, but this in itself was an ignorance that was greatly valued if at all possible, for soldiers trying to avoid fights with grief in their hearts. Deedee apologizing to Kelly for something that had already happened, was needlessly drawing them closer. The Skyranger signaled for the team to get ready.

 **Haley** : Show time!

They all exited, to be met by a ghastly highway that had ripped apart by explosions.

 **Haley** : ... Seems like we're late.  
 **Kelly** : Heads up, looks like we have a survivor.

The team quickly advances to a soldier that was hidden by a red 4WD up ahead. He quickly conveys information about the VIP's whereabouts, a 'General Van Doorn'. The team resumes their movement forward.

 **Deedee** : Hey, it looks like we have another survivor.

Haley quickly looks through her scope. It's difficult to make out the person out through the smoke.

 **Haley** : Wait...

Suddenly, the person rears their head around to spot the team. It then dashes into half cover with surprising speed, for his surprising height.

 **Haley** : Enemy contact, he's got a gun!  
 **Kelly** : Enemy troops!  
 **Mamba** : Kelly, move back here, you're no good behind that!

Deedee and Mamba sequentially open fire, but the tall thin man evades their bullets with ease. Kelly moves back.

 **Mamba** : Ugh, damn it. I'm paying those engineers a visit!

Kelly manages to dive behind the red 4WD. Seemingly safe, she takes peek through the car's windows... only to be met by plasma fire which explodes her neck, killing her instantly. Blood is sprayed everywhere, as the lifeless body falls to the ground. It splatters all over the surviving soldier and Haley which only serves to instil an intense panic in both.

 **Deedee** : _Kelly_!  
 **Mamba** : Deedee, keep your fucking head down, hunker the fuck down right now!

Deedee for a moment is in complete shock at how fast everything just moved, but suddenly snaps back when she realizes that the thin man that just killed her friend was getting closer. She stays low, poorly trying to get her emotions under control. The thin man lines up another shot close by Deedee, this time at Haley, while she was still panicking. The shot narrowly misses, forcing Haley right down to the ground, dropping her sniper rifle. The accuracy of this unknown combatant was frighteningly good... but that wasn't going to stop Deedee, who was holding her LMG closer to her chest, readying herself to run. She darts out of her cover to head around the thin man's cover. She whips her hefty LMG around to aim for the thin man who was crouched. She lets loose.

 **Deedee** : _Just fucking die_!

The alien body is riddled with holes, all spurting out at high pressure a sickly looking substance. The body then suddenly disintegrates, leaving behind a sickly mist. Deedee manages to retain enough self-control to not unload her entire magazine, but she tries to turn around to head back in the direction of Kelly.

 **Deedee** : Get the medkit! Where is she?!

Mamba comes running up to Deedee and stops her in her tracks.

 **Mamba** : Hey! Stop!  
 **Deedee** : But...  
 **Mamba** : There's nothing we can do for her, she's gone, you hear?! Get your goddamn head back in the game!

And with that, Mamba pushes Deedee back into a nearby road barrier. She at the very least, wanted to see what happened to Kelly, but as she sat against the road barrier, she knew that the only reason she'd be getting up from her spot, would be to fight the approaching alien noises not too far away. Haley meanwhile got back on her feet, trying rub off some of the blood that had gotten on her face. The surviving soldier from earlier during chaos had already fled back to the Skyranger long ago.

9:08:

Sure enough, more sectoids came. The fight kept getting more ugly, with Mamba taking a direct hit, fortunately staying alive somehow. Deedee continued to regard Mamba with increasing shock and amazement at how he was able to hold up like this, with everything that happened. Van Doorn was certainly shaken, when he saw that his rescue ops team, consisted of a Nigerian soldier who was having trouble standing and speaking with a burnt dent in his vest. Reaching Van Doorn, the retreat back wasn't any easier, with more thin men arriving to slow the team. But at the very least, their efforts were made easier with new knowledge of their capabilities... learned from earlier. Deedee with impunity, unloaded a rocket into some cars, right next to the last thin man. The thin man is completely obliterated from the resulting explosions.

18:57:

Once clear, Deedee looks over another road barrier at where Haley was seated, close by Kelly's corpse and a mortified survivor. Deedee and Haley make eye contact. Haley shakes her head, with a look on her face that was solemnly pleading with Deedee, to not look right over the barrier. Deedee turns away, closing her eyes for a brief minute. She hears Van Doorn running past to the Skyranger, giving praise to his rescuers. The mission, was over. And with the knowledge that Kelly's efforts were not in vain, Deedee slowly walks back to the Skyranger, followed by Mamba and the survivor.

 **Mamba** : (Strained) we have to leave now... before more show up...  
 **Deedee** : I get it...

Haley walks over to Kelly's corpse, taking in the gruesome scene for a moment. She then kneels down, to close Kelly's eyes and to pick up her weapons.

 **Haley** : At least I got to hear your stories, back in the infirmary.

She slowly stands back up, and heads back to the Skyranger to be the last to board. They return to base...


	3. Dual Rooks

From Part 4 - Dual Rooks

* * *

XCOM HQ

As her last name would seem to suggest, Deedee was very fortunate to make it this far without any serious injury. As she laid in her bunk that night, following Kelly's passing, she felt as though it was wrong to go about even thinking she was lucky, especially in front of her comrades from Alpha. As such, the following days of recuperation saw her withdrawn from Mamba and Haley, as she continued to collect her thoughts alone. Occasionally, though brave and somewhat naive rookies that stopped by to briefly speak with Deedee. Oh how they had no idea who they were speaking too...

Everywhere within XCOM HQ, a stagnant air of dread was ever present, as news continued to filter in from the outside world of the alien's advances... but then, like a sun ray on a rainy day, confirmation quickly surfaced that a UFO had been shot down by one of XCOM's jet fighters. News of the success spread virulently throughout the base, reinvigorating all its personnel, with Deedee included. For the first time since the war began, everyone at the base finally knew, first hand, that the aliens were not invincible in the sky, within their crafts of technological terror. They could be beaten, and most certainly, Deedee was now more than happy to help with beating the surviving aliens that had crashed, deeper into their crater. For her, this was now her time to stop sulking around and to get back to work, starting with the training of some new rookies during the crash site mission.

XCOM HQ – Hanger  
 **  
Deedee** : Alright, Okabe, Dubois, Lee, let's load up!  
 **Lee** : You do realize I'm technically the ranking officer here.  
 **Deedee** : Prove it then.

Deedee nods her head in the direction of the Skyranger's open bay door, with Okabe and Dubois already inside. Without a word, Lee ungrudging heads over to the rookies.

 **Haley** : Good to have you back...  
 **Deedee** : Huh? What are you doing out of the infirmary?  
 **Haley** : Oh come now, you didn't think some meds were going to stop me from seeing off a squadie of mine.  
 **Deedee** : I suppose not.  
 **Haley** : That, and I was also going to get some maple syrup from the mess. Hospital food is so bland.

Deedee couldn't help but crack a smile again for Haley's odd obsession with sugary maple.

 **Haley** : It's good to see you large and in charge again. Good luck.  
 **Deedee** : Won't need it.

And with that, Deedee turned to leave for the Skyranger, to fly off to another mission which would be successful without a hitch.

17:07:

 **Deedee** : Nice shot. That's the last of them.  
 **Lee** : That about do it for proof of rank?  
 **Deedee** : Just about.

The squad walks over to the remains of the newer alien combatant, downed by Lee's well placed sniper shot.

 **Dubois** : What do you suppose that was?  
 **Deedee** : Don't know, I haven't seen anything like it before.  
 **Okabe** : That will be something for the science teams.  
 **Deedee** : Yes, but what I'm more interested in knowing, is how on Earth that hat of yours managed to stick to your head the whole time you were running around.  
 **Dubois** : What's wrong with my hat?  
 **Deedee** : Nothing.  
 **Okabe** : It does seem to have a morale raising charm to it.  
 **Lee** : That's probably from the pink you're both wearing.

Okabe and Dubois both look down at their vests.

 **Dubois** : Yeah, why pink?  
 **Deedee** : It's because the aliens are colourblind to pink.  
 **Okabe** : Really?  
 **Deedee** : Of course not you dummy.  
 **Dubois** : Seriously though, why?  
 **Deedee** : Well, maybe you can ask the commander about it when we get home.

Deedee with a foot nudges one of the crystals from the alien. It still feels quite hot, even through her boot. By all accounts, this was a new beginning for the rookies, but for Deedee, it was a renewed movement for the endgame to come.


	4. Break The Bank

From Part 5 - Break The Bank

* * *

2:38:

In just under a week since the last successful mission, the next one came; a mission out of potentially three others. It was another difficult decision that had to be made, in having only the time and resources to visit only one of the mission sites. But closer to home, it was more so impactful for the soldiers who's home nations were involved. Okabe of South Africa, Oliver of the United Kingdom, and Erica of China. Eventually, when the time came to board the Skyranger, only then, was Okabe told that they would be flying out to China. His mood became uneasy.

 **Dubois** : You alright man?  
 **Okabe** : Yeah... just, I hope Christina will be ok.  
 **Dubois** : You said you spoke to her a day ago, right?  
 **Okabe** : Yeah.  
 **Dubois** : Could you perhaps put a word in with the commander to see if she can brought onto the base?  
 **Deedee** : It certainly wouldn't hurt to ask, I know a lot of others have been asking for the same sort of thing.  
 **Lee** : And not many seem to get through.  
 **Deedee** : ... As I said, it still wouldn't hurt to ask.

Deedee glared at Lee for his incidental lack of compassion.

 **Lee** : ... Sorry, you're right.

8:04:

Arriving at the mission site, the squad moves into a bank. Before long, at least 9 sectoids appear to close in on the squad's position.

 **Deedee** : They're inside! Fire at the corner!

Deedee opens fire but misses. Fortunately Dubois is able to follow up the miss with a shotgun blast that blows out a good portion of a wall and a sectoid's brain. The other 2 sectoids from the same pod scatter.

 **Okabe** : Negative damage!  
 **Lee** : We're getting surrounded!  
 **Deedee** : 1 still inside, I count 4 outside!  
 **Okabe** : There's 3 more by the furthest window!  
 **Deedee** : Argh, fuck this!

Not wanting to allow for any further positioning by the 8 sectoids that remained, Deedee promptly brings out her rocket launcher and proceeds to obliterate the wall of the furthest window, shredding and killing all 3 sectoids behind it.

 **Okabe** : ... Nevermind.

10:19:

Feeling somewhat outdone by Deedee's explosive prowess, Okabe attempts to level things, figuratively and literally, with a well placed grenade. It blows out the corner of the bank and exposes a severely injured sectoid. Dubois puts it out of its misery with his pistol from a distance.

 **Deedee** : Nice, nice!

Searching for more targets, Deedee notes a distinct purple light, emanating away from a sectoid by a meld canister, into darkness.

 **Deedee** : I think I see another, somewhere past that green capsule.  
 **Okabe** : What, where?

Without waiting to explain, Deedee loads up her last rocket round and launches it into the distance, blowing up a car.

 **Lee** : What was that?  
 **Okabe** : You missed!

A few moments later, the sectoid by the meld canister goes through what looks like a seizure, before violently falling to the ground as the purple light flashes away.

 **Deedee** : Did I?  
 **Lee** : Ugh.

Suddenly, a sectoid, presumably left over from the most recently exploded pod, lands a shot into Dubois right shoulder. Everyone else snaps back to dive low into cover.

 **Dubois** : _Ah fuuuuck_! You little shit!  
 **Lee** : Paul, talk to me!  
 **Dubois** : Yeah, I'll live... I think!

Worse still, more sectoids emerge that were hiding in the deposit boxes room. The fight is drawing to a frantic close, as each of the squad members try to quickly finish off their targets. 1 sectoid then remains.

 **Dubois** : (Strained) don't worry guys... I got this!  
 **Okabe** : No wait!

Dubois senses are greatly fatigued from his injury. His vision has become blurred and doubled, his hearing impaired. He struggles to make it down to the broken wall right by the remaining sectoid. His lack of visual coordination courses him to trip and ram into the wall. The sectoid is startled and panics, trying desperately to line up a shot on the sudden human.

 **Deedee** : Noooo!

Okabe tries to give covering fire, but it does little to deter the sectoid's shots, which blast through a wall next to Dubois'. By a miracle, all the shots had missed, sprinkling only plaster on him. With one last concerted effort, Dubois gets up from where he was laying, and peers around the sectoid's corner and faces the sectoid directly.

 **Dubois** : Hello shithead!

And within that instant of the sectoid trying to turn away from the pissed off human, he was completely obliterated by the wholesome shotgun blast that followed.

 **Dubois** : Here's my withdrawal!

The fight, was over. Dubois sat back in his corner, whilst the other rushed to his aid. Deedee brings out the medkit.

 **Deedee** : Goddamn fucking damn it Kelly, why did you do that?!  
 **Lee** : Kelly?  
 **Deedee** : Sorry, Dubois.  
 **Dubois** : Heh, I... don't know...

Dubois looks around at the ruined Chinese bank.

 **Dubois** : I would like a paycheck right about now... do you think the bank would mind, if we... nicked a few bags?... Like, we could say they were was lost in the explosions...

Okabe couldn't help but chuckle along with Dubois.

 **Dubois** : Hehe... Oof... ow, damn it...  
 **Deedee** : Stay still, don't talk! That's an order.  
 **Dubois** : ...  
 **Okabe** : I'll put my savings on your tab when we get back to base, how about that?  
 **Lee** : I'd be happy to pitch in.  
 **Okabe** : Oh yes... a pitcher of beer would do me wonders...


	5. Carpenter The Hero

From Part 6 - Carpenter The Hero

* * *

XCOM HQ

Reaffirming that the first UFO to ever be shot down wasn't just a fluke, another one was taken down, crashing yet again in Nigeria; another boost of morale for XCOM. However, despite the recent build in momentum for XCOM over the past few weeks, the Council was still left uneasy, when 3 Council nation representatives had walked out altogether. It was difficult to understand their positions for why they did this, but simply put, it seemed to be out of panic of the alien invaders. They filled a good portion of the world stage, whereas XCOM was still growing. And grow they had too, continuing with the next mission.

Meeting by the Skyranger, Deedee was more than happy to see Haley and Mamba back in shape again, followed by Lee and rookie Oliver.

 **Haley** : What's up?  
 **Deedee** : Hey.

Deedee fist bumps Haley and Mamba.

 **Haley** : Heard about the bank job. Did you folks actually take some loot?  
 **Deedee** : No, of course not.  
 **Haley** : Ah, so they were definitely drunk.  
 **Deedee** : Yeah, they did bring half a dozen pints from the bar into the infirmary. Kind of surprised the doctors allowed it.  
 **Haley** : Guess even the doctors were looking for a drink.  
 **Lee** : Morphine or alcohol, I believe they're the same difference  
 **Mamba** : You sure you're ok to go Lee?  
 **Lee** : I took a sobriety test, I'm good.  
 **Oliver** : Wow...  
 **Lee** : Yes?  
 **Oliver** : Sorry, nothing sir. It's just that this is my first mission.  
 **Haley** : Meh. Keep it cool rookie. Feel free to get smashed after we come home, alright?  
 **Oliver** : Yes ma'am.  
 **Haley** : Please, it's Haley, or Hellskorn...

Oliver nodded, they all boarded the Skyranger and off they went, to arrive at the swampy crash site. It was the usual opening of near silence as the squad stepped off. But what suddenly became unusual was the beeping sound which signified a live grenade.

 **Lee** : The... shit!

A grenade on his belt had its pin already removed and its lever pressed. Reacting immediately, Lee took the grenade off and chucked it away from the squad.

 **Lee** : _Down_!

The grenade explodes just as the squad manages to hit the ground. Slowly, everyone else got up, looking at Lee.

 **Skyranger** : Son of a... What the hell are you playing at out there!?  
 **Deedee** : We were just about to ask the same thing!  
 **Lee** : I errr... I think the pin might've snagged on a branch.

Deedee looks around to quickly find a shiny pin ring, snagged on an root outcropping.

 **Haley** : Sobriety test, huh?  
 **Lee** : Yes! Which I passed.  
 **Deedee** : Well, you can bet this will be going down on the report.  
 **Mamba** : We'll talk about this later. We still have aliens that probably would've heard that.  
 **Oliver** : ...

4:34:

Putting aside the grenade mishap, they turned back to the mission at hand. Mamba with an unphased focus, was able to more quietly recover some meld from a canister, which wasn't too far away from the downed UFO.

7:35:

Silence continued to remain, for what felt like an uncomfortable amount of time, until 2 thin men were finally sighted leaving the crashed spacecraft, followed by 2 more unknown aliens that flew and had a squid-like resemblance. Suddenly though, the unknown contacts disappeared.

 **Mamba** : The fuck!? Anyone got eyes of them!?  
 **Haley** : No! I can't see them!  
 **Oliver** : They just disappeared into thin air!?  
 **Deedee** : Pull back, stick together!  
 **Haley** : Covering!

The firefight begins, at least with what the squad can see. Haley lands a shot on a thin man, helping to cover Mamba and Lee's retreat. Continuing to maintain a bead on the thin man Haley was able to wound, she finishes him off with another well placed shot. The remaining thin man later flees, leaving a cloaked alien to seek in on a potential victim. It reveals itself, wrapping around Lee, and attempts to strangle him with its tentacles. Oliver is quick to react to try to stop it, but he misses through a grenade's nearby smoke.

 **Lee** : (Choked) _Ahhh_! Get... it... off!

Lee tries to reach for his pistol to shoot the alien off, but he can't even move his arms. Mamba tries his shot but misses also.

 **Deedee** : Hang on!

Deedee lines up a shot, and as carefully as she could, she keeps the LMG as level as possible through all the recoiling. The shots connect, destroying the alien and freeing Lee. The ruined alien is left sparking and smouldering in the swamp. Lee moves back.

 **Lee** : (Coughing) Thanks.

He was fine. The squad's attention now turned to finding the remaining seeker... which suddenly made itself apparent as Deedee was on the move. The rest of the squad attempts to rain bullets down on the interloping alien, but only a couple of the bullets actually hit. It isn't enough to stop it, as the seeker begins to wrap around Deedee as its counterpart did with Lee. Deedee tried to react by dropping her LMG and pulling out her pistol to shoot, but it's too late. Her pistol arm is wrapped around, with the seeker trying to break it. Oliver, not wanting to miss any further shots, charges in to save Deedee, by managing to land all his shots into the seeker's vital functions. It crumples to the ground.

 **Deedee** : (Heavily breathing) ... promoted...

It was all she could manage to say, as she went to pick up her LMG. Her left arm hurt immensely, as did her breathing, but nevertheless the rest of the mission still remained ahead. It quickly ended though, with Mamba hunting down the last thin man, and with a loud rocket shot being launched by Deedee into the UFO. The outsider that was within was well and truly rocked, leaving Oliver to deliver a heroic finish with his pistol. It was over, yet again.

Haley came to Oliver who was hanging out behind the UFO.

 **Haley** : I think drinks are definitely in order for you Oliver. With a little side bonus...

Haley winks.

 **Oliver** : Ma'am?  
 **Haley** : Haley, please. You know... Doctor Vahlen.  
 **Oliver** : With respect Haley, that rumor simply isn't true, I've just been by her labs to give her a hand, nothing more.  
 **Haley** : ... So just some rookies talking shit, that it?  
 **Oliver** : Yes.  
 **Haley** : ... Ah, sorry, my misunderstanding then...  
 **Oliver** : ...  
 **Haley** : Still, I think you ought to know, Vahlen doesn't exactly get very many other visitors who are actually interested in the research she conducts. Most are just interested in what she manages to churn out at the very end of all her work, naturally. Myself included... heh, I mean, it's nice having someone to talk to while you're stuck in bed, but... alien versus human taxonomy? It's not my thing I'm afraid... although, hearing her speak about how much she cares about you, now that I can understand.

An awkward pause hangs, mostly for Oliver.

 **Haley** : I haven't told anyone in case you're wondering, just you. I may have a big mouth, but I'm certainly not one for planting inconvenient rumors.

Haley proceeds to leave Oliver alone.

 **Haley** : Go to her. She needs the support...


	6. Dougie Carlson

From Part 7 - Dougie Carlson

* * *

3:12:

The latest abduction mission that the squad was currently en route to, came as a rather odd surprise for Haley and Mamba. Originally, a Council appointed mission was what looked to be the choice. But by the eleventh hour, it was overturned in favour for the current, lower profile mission. Haley and Mamba felt somewhat disappointed, for not being able to further prove their worth, for what seemed like a more important mission. Yet naturally, there was also gratitude that was felt for their commander, for him to value them as much as he did, by sending the squad to something else that was thought to be more manageable. Though this of course could not be known for certain. The Skyranger touched down.

 **Haley** : Let's dance. Bollywood style.  
 **Dubois** : Good thing I brought this hat then.

5:08:

Entering the TV store, the squad except for Haley were setting their sights on a door, visible at the back. They were going to breach it right by the book; assaults first, followed by supports. Haley on the other hand had a much more stealthy approach to hold, in remaining as far back as possible as a sniper. She knew it was fraught with risk, if she was to be spotted while moving about on the open street. 'Stick to the shadows', that was her thought process.

Everything was moving smoothly, with everyone reaching their positions... when it suddenly had to be all thrown out when 3 thin men stormed the store via a side door. Bullets flew as the soldiers inside reacted to the ambush. Haley fired in shot, but in the fray, she missed.

 **Mamba** : Reposition! We're being flanked!  
 **Haley** : Fuck! I should've seen them!

Not wanting to let down those who were pinned inside the building, Haley takes a deep breath and lines up a headshot with one of the thin men. A clean kill, which left the thin men confused for where that shot came from. Mamba then returns the favor by advancing forward to deliver another headshot on a second thin man. One then remains, but it remains elusive behind a pickup truck.

 **Mamba** : I've got eyes on him, but I can't get a clear shot.  
 **Okabe** : I think I hear something close by our door, that's definitely a no go.  
 **Haley** : Hang on guys. I can do something about this.  
 **Mamba** : What do you have in mind?  
 **Haley** : Keep him distracted, I've got a grenade with his name on it. Should at least blow away his cover for you.  
 **Oliver** : You sure? You'll have to...  
 **Haley** : Move through the open I know, just keep radio comms to a minimum... I need to focus...  
Haley was well aware of how quiet she had to be, her senses were heightened with each step she took towards the thin man. Carefully, she moved so that a yellow 4WD was always between them.

10:52:

Reaching the 4WD, she readies a grenade.

 **Mamba** : He's still there, all yours.

Wasting no more time in keeping quiet, she lobs the grenade over, landing it by the store corner. It demolishes the wall and injures the thin man in the process. Switching to her pistol, she slips around the side of the car and ducks out of cover to shoot. A payphone course all her shots to miss, even at the dangerously close range.

 **Haley** : Shit!

The failed shot now meant that she was in danger.

 **Mamba** : Covering fire!

Mamba shoots, only to hit the pickup truck. Attempting to seize the distraction, Dubois then sizes it up to then charge the thin man... who was unfortunately unphased from the earlier shots, allowing him to land as a plasma shot from behind the truck, into Dubois' gut. The impact sends Dubois crashing face first into the ground and knocking him almost unconscious. He gets back up and stumbles onwards to fire randomly out into the open. Dubois then crumples against the wall, with a significant portion of his armor ruined and some of his skin cauterized.

 **Oliver** : Fuck! Hang in there, I'm coming!

Dubois' friend runs to the rescue, to finally down the thin man, alerting 2 seekers in the process. Oliver drags Dubois' back over to some sofas.

 **Dubois** : (Pained) starting... to make... a habit of this...  
 **Haley** : ...  
 **Oliver** : Medkit!  
 **Mamba** : Keep Paul surrounded, don't let them touch him!

Sure enough, Mamba's tactical intuition paid off, as a seeker suddenly appeared right by Dubois, only to be blown to pieces. Moments after the seeker was downed, Mamba starts to work as quickly possible to keep Dubois stable, leaving his back turned on the second seeker which appears. A lot of shots miss, in the effort to keep the seeker at bay. Its tentacles whip around to swipe Dubois in the head, knocking his hat off.

 **Dubois** : Argh... Not my hat!

Mamba is the one who eventually finishes the hat-hating menace off, drilling shots right through the seeker's underside. With a moment now for the squad to catch its breath, Okabe goes to pick up and toss back Dubois' fallen hat

 **Dubois** : Cheers... I'm good.

He stands up, managing to keep his balance. Close by, Haley was keeping her head averted from the rest of her squad, out of shame she was trying to keep contained. Now was not the time for her to feel sorry, as much as it was paining her, they still needed her accuracy.

22:08:

The fight continued, with more thin men and sectoids making their presence known. Despite Debois' injury, he was forced to carry on with his habit of running head first into enemy fire, to dispatch some dangerously close sectoids. Haley's dread for Dubois' thin luck was growing, with each passing moment Debois continued to remain outside with Oliver. She gritted her teeth, as she landed another headshot into the last sectoid, from the other end of the street.

 **Haley** : Don't you dare die on me you hat dancing bastard!

The remaining 3 thin men were making their advance. Haley alone was trying to keep them all at bay with as many direct shots as possible. But it wasn't enough, when to Haley's shock, a cloud of acidic gas belched its way over to Dubois and Oliver from beyond. Heavy coughing could be heard over the radio.

 **Oliver** : I think they've... poisoned me!

Dubois had it much worse, combining with his injuries; he coughed up blood into his hands... His vision was starting to fade... he was losing consciousness... he knew.

 **Dubois** : (Coughing)... Sorry Haley... Oliver... be a hero...

Haley and Oliver heard every word, Oliver tried to reach out a hand to stop him, but Dubois' with the last of his strength had already moved out of cover to confront a thin man. In a heroic flourish, Dubois nailed his last shot against the alien before spitting blood at what remained. He stood up momentarily, trying to reach for his eaten away hat... but succumbing to the poison, he collapsed onto his back to take his last gasps of air.

 **Oliver** : No...  
 **Haley** : Watch out! Above!

A final thin man had snuck up onto the TV store roof, and had now jumped down to pursue Mamba and Okabe.

 **Oliver** : No! Not them too!

Oliver pursued.

 **Oliver** : _Face me_!

And within the nick of time before the thin man could pull his trigger, Oliver stopped him for good. It was over, Haley came over to Oliver.

 **Oliver** : (Sneezing) Ah... No, stay back. I still have some of their shit on me.

Haley stopped, and simply nodded at Oliver. She tried to think of something to say, but figured it was better if nothing further was said to him. Mamba and Okabe came over.

 **Mamba** : Let's bring Dubois home. Oliver, you should be the one to carry him. You're both contaminated, so you should be the first to board, so you can stay near the front. You up for it?  
 **Oliver** : Ye... Yes sir.

Haley, Mamba and Okabe all walked back to stand by the Skyranger. Little could be said, except with a hand on Haley's shoulder by Mamba. It was the second time both Mamba and Haley saw one of their own die, though it was much easier for Mamba to live with, given his history in the Nigerian Special Forces prior to XCOM. For Haley, she was able to control her emotions by thinking back to how much worse Kelly's death was in comparison to Dubois. Kelly's blood that stained her face was a vivid memory that would stay with her for the rest of her life, which she was using now as a reminder. Their job, their lives, their mistakes, and the harsh reality that came with it, was life they all had to be at peace with. This allowed Haley to keep a steadfast face, as Oliver came back with Dubois' shouldered body to board the Skyranger. She had too.


	7. Gangplank MEC

GangPlank/Who's A MEC Story Spoilers Below \/ \/  
Been a little while. Enjoy!

It has been nearly 3 months since the beginning of the invasion. A mysterious Zhang had joined, a sea port was obliterated, a battleship was salvaged and scrapped, laser weaponry was invented, and more rookies were recruited. All the while, the aliens continued to grow bolder in their deadly exploits, which sadly included a few lower ranking soldiers of XCOM.

Flashback: Part 16 - Gangplank

8:11:

 **Okabe** : Arrrrgh!  
 **Haley** : Okabe!  
 **Charlie** : You fucker!

Responding to the thin man's shot which critically wounded Okabe, Charlie surges into action to retaliate, fueled by a hot headed rage. She lands a killing shot on the thin man below, burning him into the deck. The wind from the battleship's motion was now all that could be heard, at least within the squad's sector. Haley crawls over to Okabe, bloodied and burned. He coughs blood.

 **Haley** : Oh god... no...

Haley is wide eyed, aware that Okabe was still alive but with very little time left, with his right chest being all but deeply burnt. She could hardly make out a breath.

 **Haley** : No wait! Okabe hold on, I just need... this!

She reaches for one of Okabe's medical kits and manages to free one from his belt, following along with the frantic notion that she could stabilise him.

 **Haley** : Ok, ok... so then it's just, this thing... and... no... no, come on think! How do I save you?!

The others were watching from afar. Haley turns to them, desperate for answers with how to go about operating with Okabe's medical devices.

 **Okabe** : Ha... Haley...

He manages to grab Haley's left hand which was shaking, holding a needle. Okabe pulls her closer.

 **Okabe** : Christina... tell her... I love her...

Haley continued to deny what she was hearing for a few moments, but as Okabe's grip was beginning to weaken, so did her denial. She closed her eyes for a moment, without blinking a tear, as she came about Okabe's acceptance. She knew that he knew; that he was dying, and that Haley could do nothing to save him...

 **Haley** : I promise...  
 **Okabe** : ... El... Psy... Congroo...  
 **Haley** : What?  
 **Okabe** : ... To...

Suddenly, Okabe begins to convulse, violently coughing up more blood. Haley tries to hold him steady, but as quickly as his convulsions started, they quickly end. With one final shudder, Okabe slides lower to the floor, remaining motionless. Okabe Rintarou, was now dead. Everything is still for a moment, as the wind continues to howl.

 **Zhang** : To harden the mind. I believe, that's what he was trying to say...

Haley slowly looks down at her hands, partly stained with blood. Then looking back to Okabe's deceased figure, she pats his shoulder before forcing herself to move onwards. Deep down, death was becoming numb to her, further evidenced with when Charlie was brutally burnt into the deck by a previously unknown cyber disc. She merely shifted her gaze away, before turning back to put down the technological monster.

Part 18 – Who's A MEC?

Present Day - XCOM HQ

Haley had always continued to wonder, about her own faltering empathy towards others, both in life and death. She often shared her thoughts on the matter with Mamba, who currently was still in the infirmary. He often gave no easy answers, right perhaps, but not easy. Recounting her experiences to Kelly at her memorial and drinking Maple shots to Dubois, it certainly helped to ease her burden. But it seemingly wasn't enough, not like on previous occasions.

Returning to her quarters, Haley was left quite alone. With Kelly long gone, and Mamba and Deedee elsewhere on the base within the infirmary, she could not help but feel what things might be like if her current solitude was of a more permanent nature. She shook her head, agitated that she would even consider such a terrible thought. Turning to her sniper rifle, which had seen well over a dozen missions, she decided to use the little time she was able to afford to clean her rifle. At the very least, it would keep her thoughts clear of any ill feelings.

But only 10 minutes into her rifling, there came an interruption. Fortunately, it wasn't of the loud intercom kind, it was Deedee. Haley suddenly became nervous in seeing her again. She had effectively been brought back from the dead, after Mamba had saved her life at a train station in Hong Kong, during the battleship interception. Thoughts of Haley's own horror and relief from that day briefly came back, which she badly tried to suppress every time Haley saw Deedee.

 **Deedee** : Hey.  
 **Haley** : Oh, hello.  
 **Deedee** : I'm not intruding am I?  
 **Haley** : No, not at all, I just... wasn't expecting you out of the infirmary so soon.  
 **Deedee** : Well... Vahlen says I still need a few days actually. I just thought I could use a walk.  
 **Haley** : Oh, right.

Haley braves a smile at the notion of Deedee having snuck out to find her. Deedee sits next to Haley on the bed, in front of the dismantled sniper rifle on a nearby table.

 **Deedee** : Heh... I guess you would know all about sneaking away from doctors.  
 **Haley** : Naturally, a low profile is in my job description after all.

Haley continued to work, without shifting much of a gaze at Deedee.

 **Deedee** : How you holding up?  
 **Haley** : ... Well enough.  
 **Deedee** : Lee tells me you wiped out a load of alien sympathizers today, EXALT. Sharp as ever.  
 **Haley** : Yeah... So damn pathetic...

She couldn't avoid letting a hint of her own anger into the conversation. The thought of humans, in all their arrogance, wanting to kill her friends, after everything they had to go through with the aliens... It made her blood boil, as uncharacteristic of Haley as this was, which Deedee could clearly sense.

 **Deedee** : Here, may I?

Deedee offers to help with checking Haley's magazines. Haley nods. But just as Deedee goes to pick up a magazine, a muscle spasm runs up her back which courses her to stop, a remnant side effect from her injuries. She grits her teeth in pain.

 **Deedee** : Oh not again...  
 **Haley** : What's wrong?  
 **Deedee** : Just my back. Bloody pinches.

Haley quickly puts down what she was working on.

 **Haley** : Where does it hurt?  
 **Deedee** : My right shoulder blade, I think.

Without hesitation, Haley moves to kneel behind Deedee on the bed to start massaging Deedee's back.

 **Deedee** : Meds still need to kick in.

Silence remained as Deedee allowed Haley to do her work. Her eccentricity had many surprising merits, which apparently included being able to sooth her injury, something that Deedee was just learning about now.

 **Haley** : That about it?  
 **Deedee** : Yeah, you got it.

But even through Haley's eccentric behaviour, Deedee could still sense that something was still up with her.

 **Deedee** : Haley?  
 **Haley** : Ya?  
 **Deedee** : Is something on your mind? I mean, naturally there is, but... you know. Want to talk about it?

Haley remains silent, her massaging movements begin to slow somewhat.

 **Deedee** : I think I'm good, least for now. Thank you.  
 **Haley** : Deedee, why?  
 **Deedee** : Why what?  
 **Haley** : ... How can you be so... caring? You... you died. And yet, here you are.  
 **Deedee** : ...  
 **Haley** : I'm sorry, loaded question...  
 **Deedee** : You don't have to apologise.  
 **Haley** : ... I feel it's only right Deedee, atop of the other things I've done, or should've done.  
 **Deedee** : As soldiers you mean?  
 **Haley** : Yeah...  
 **Deedee** : We are only human, Haley. Fighting killer aliens day in and out, now more than ever, I believe it is an important distinction to remember. It is what we fight for after all, our humanity.  
 **Haley** : ... I wish... But at what cost?

Her voice was weakened in its usual confidence. Deedee felt Haley's hand stroke over her back, over where she knew she bore scars. It didn't rile her that much to be left with some rough skin, considering how death was nearly the recent alternative. But beyond the fight, what concerned her more was with what scars could be left in the mind, which could alter even the most stoic of human beings... In herself, and in her friends. For Haley, a scar that was at risk of digging in deeper, was one that could determine whether she'd be sitting this close to Deedee in the near future. It was an all too familiar feeling, to potentially lose one's self to isolation.

 **Deedee** : ... You're unsure about how close we should all be. Right?

Deedee hit the nail on the head with what had silently been plaguing Haley for months. Haley leans her head into Deedee's back.

 **Haley** : I've always tried to keep my distance, keep myself from being hurt if something were to happen to somebody. But, truth is, I think I've started to hurt myself more by not caring as much as I used to. Like a fucking human being, not a heartless sniper.  
 **Deedee** : ... I still don't follow with everything that Mamba says. It's easier for him, with however he deals with his job, but I just can't follow. As you say, like a human being.  
 **Haley** : I don't want to become a robot... like Raleson. It is for the better of the squad each time we head out, to survive, I get that... but I don't want to injure myself here, more then I already have.

Haley clasps her left hand over where her heart is.

 **Haley** : I haven't cried in months... not after I came back after Kelly died.  
 **Deedee** : ... I still miss her too...

Deedee reaches behind her to wrap Haley's right arm around her own waist.

 **Deedee** : ... I loved her.  
 **Haley** : ... What?  
 **Deedee** : ... It's true. We trained in the same regiment for 2 years. We always... just saw eye to eye, even if it were for the few drills we were both in. I never had the courage to own up to my crush though.  
 **Haley** : I'm so sorry... I never knew...  
 **Deedee** : It's ok... You're the first person I've ever told about this.

Haley moves to sit right next to Deedee again.

 **Deedee** : You know... all this talk about keeping ones distance.

Deedee smiles, with Haley's right arm still around her waist.

 **Deedee** : We should still make the most of what's still around. At least then, if something does go wrong, they'll be something left for us to remember, for how much we care to still be human.

Haley's heart is warmed by the sentiment, rekindling something that she thought wasn't possible through her own duty and loyalty to XCOM.

 **Haley** : ... Smart ass philosopher...

Slowly pulling Deedee closer, Haley's forehead met hers. They kiss.

They part after a few moments, foreheads still touching. Haley couldn't help but feel somewhat critical about taking advantage of their closeness, considering Deedee's previous crush.

 **Haley** : Err, was that alright?  
 **Deedee** : ... It's ok.

And with that, Deedee reciprocates with another kiss. They stayed together for the next half an hour or so, lying on the bed in private company, with Haley's sniper rifle still disassembled nearby.

 **Deedee** : You think Vahlen has caught onto my disappearance yet?  
 **Haley** : Fuck it, we're colonels!

With a small scoff from Haley, they both start to chuckle.


	8. A Few Good Exalt

From Part 20 - A Few Good Exalt

* * *

Enjoy!

Another mission had passed, but with many more variables the squad wished they could've avoided. The AO had been swarmed by the newly arisen EXALT forces, which were fought from underneath a burning building. Their numbers were a dreadful surprise, even to Bradford. But what was perhaps considered the biggest of all the variables, was with the very presence of Raleson. The squad had no real idea of how she would perform, as an inexperienced soldier, who had willingly sacrificed limbs to be given a MEC suit.

She took so many hits to her suit. Raleson was still trying to get a handle on her newfound capabilities, when she started to panic mid-combat. Fortunately she was able to contain herself for the remainder of the fight, at least until they were on their way home.

En Route to XCOM HQ

 **Mamba** : _Keep it together, for fucks sake_! As soon as we land, we'll get you out!  
 **Vinnie** : Damn it! Stop moving! This is as painful for me as it is for you!  
 **Raleson** : It's in my back! Please, just cut me out of this thing! This armor is crushing me!

Within the confines of the Skyranger, Mamba, Vinnie and Henderson were all attempting to restrain Raleson in her seat, to stop her for ripping off the MEC suit herself. Mamba naturally had never treated someone who was artificially augmented, but he knew from the briefing with the suit that it had to be removed with care. Part of the suit was fastened with screw links to her limbs, which meant that ripping off the suit could very well rip off her very arms and legs.

Raleson was being held in place, though barely with her mechanical strength. Lee was on the radio with Dr Shen.

 **Lee** : How is she able to feel pain through that suit?! You said there wasn't any way she could feel pain from the head down!  
 **Dr Shen** : Let me speak to her, put me through.

Lee switches the Skyranger's radio to broadcast and receive throughout the craft. Chris is struggling to keep her arm with the Kinetic Strike Module [KSM] under control. It starts to vibrate internally.

 **Chris** : Raleson, what are you doing?! Stop it!  
 **Mamba** : _Stand down_! That's an order!  
 **Vinnie** : Are you trying to kill us all?!

Deedee rushes over to help Chris.

 **Deedee** : Mamba, give me your pistol!  
 **Raleson** : _Arrrrrrgh_!

Without hesitation, Mamba tosses his laser pistol over to Deedee. She then plants the pistol's nozzle over the KSM's power leads. Raleson is sweating profusely from her head.

 **Deedee** : Raleson, please calm down, just breath! I don't want to have to use this!  
 **Dr Shen** : Corporal Raleson, can you hear me?!

Hearing the intellectual voice of the person that made her into what she was, helped to suppress her pain somewhat. Her struggle with the others lessened, her KMS settled.

 **Raleson** : Yes!... I can hear you! Please, I need to get out of this suit! I can feel the pain from where I was shot!  
 **Dr Shen** : I'll get you out of the suit as soon as I can reach you, but until you land, you need to stay calm! I need my equipment to unfasten you, there's just no other way out, not without seriously damaging you! Do you understand?  
 **Mamba** : That's what I've been saying!  
 **Raleson** : I... why does it hurt? Why only now?  
 **Dr Shen** : I'm not sure, I won't know more until you land. I'll be there when you do.  
 **Deedee** : It'll be ok, Corporal.

Deedee reaches up to Raleson's forehead with a sleeve to wipe off some of her sweat. Raleson shifts her right arm over to grab one of the overhanging handle bars, gripping it tight from the pain she was silently experiencing. Minutes later, the Skyranger had now entered the hangar area.

 **Skyranger** : Touching down, opening the rear!

Raleson stumbles to her feet at the sight of the rear door being lowered. Clambering past everyone else, Raleson is the first to exit, but she slips on the ramp beneath, tumbling down onto the hangar floor with a crash. Alarmed engineers rush to her aid. Among them, are Dr Shen, Dr Vahlen, Oliver and Haley.

 **Raleson** : I can't...

Dr Vahlen immediately goes to check Raleson's pulse, whilst Dr Shen and the rest of his engineers are setting up their equipment to free her.

 **Dr Vahlen** : Pulse is thready.  
 **Dr Shen** : Shut down the suit interface! Some space if you would please, everyone!

Everyone backs up, away from the crumpled heap of Raleson who was barely holding onto consciousness. The engineers begin to unscrew the suit, leaving everyone else in a hushed silence. Bradford arrives on the scene beside Dr Vahlen and Oliver.

 **Bradford** : Any theories Doctor?  
 **Dr Vahlen** : I'll have to bring Coporal Raleson into the infirmary if I am to glean anything definitive about her condition. But yes, I have a theory.  
 **Bradford** : She said she could feel pain through her suit. I was under the impression from Dr Shen that metals can't feel.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Not entirely at least. The Warden's interface was designed primarily to adapt with a user's motor functions, whilst keeping any other sensations of touch greatly suppressed. Our corporal here can technically feel below the neck, but for all intents and purposes, it should've only been to a lesser extent.  
 **Bradford** : So, enough feeling for her to grip a weapon, but not enough for pain to register?  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Precisely. And yet, somehow, her feelings appear to have been amplified, like with certain amputees.  
 **Bradford** : You said she was clear of any health issues after she underwent the procedure.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Yes, and I still stand by that assessment from then. Physically speaking, most people remain perfectly fit and healthy after an amputation process. But mentally speaking, over time under the right conditions, their minds can potentially substitute sensations back in that once could be felt through their amputated limb. In this case, in terms of sensation...  
 **Bradford** : Being shot.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Yes...  
 **Oliver** : It could be just a problem with the suit itself, couldn't it?  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Possibly.

Dr Vahlen becomes increasingly unnerved as the engineers continue to remove parts of Raleson's suit, which were greatly damaged.

 **Dr Vahlen** : Nevertheless, this is still my fault. I helped to develop the biological interface, so I will take full responsibility for its failures.  
 **Oliver** : EXALT did this to Raleson... not you.

Dr Vahlen remains silent as they continue to watch on. Bradford turns to leave, patting Oliver's shoulder.

 **Bradford** : Keep me posted.

Bradford leaves. Over with Mamba, Haley and Deedee, they continue to watch on as well, within their small group.

 **Deedee** : She was fine when we were finished and back on the Skyranger, it was only when we were on our way home that she started to act strangely.  
 **Haley** : I guess I was wrong.  
 **Mamba** : About what?

 **Haley** : About... (Clears throat) humans, not being able to feel as this.  
 **Mamba** : I had my doubts about this particular science project from that start, fear for what this would mean for us as soldiers, humans.  
 **Deedee** : ... I saw a human fight today, Mamba. What did you see?  
 **Mamba** : ... A human indeed. With determination and the will to sacrifice one's self if necessary.

With one final tug from Dr Shen and another engineer on the main body of the MEC suit, Raleson fell free. She curled up into a ball, pain still running through her mind that was leaving her to cry.

 **Raleson** : ... I'm sorry.  
 **Dr Shen** : You have nothing to apologise for, you helped to bring everyone home safe.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Bring the stretcher!  
 **Dr Shen** : Going to need some help lifting here.

Raleson rolled her head around to where the others were. There, she could see Mamba, Deedee, Lee, Vinnie, and Chris all coming in to lift their heavy comrade onto the stretcher that was rolling in.


	9. Bomb Disposal

From Part 21 - Bomb Disposal

* * *

Another mission, another zealous attempt by the aliens to course as much destruction and panic as possible. This time, in the form of a bomb on a bridge. It certainly widened the ways in which the squad members could perish, beyond just taking plasma to the head. But with the exception of Marcus, this was a routine walk for everyone else, which Carlson aptly made clear with a spectacular rocket shot. The two thin men were obliterated, with secondary explosions to add to the show of carnage.

11:48:

 **Carlson** : _Whoo_! That is how we Michael Bay motherfuckers!  
 **Zhang** : Nicely shot!  
 **Marcus** : I see why you heavies get so excited.  
 **Carlson** : You better believe it! Any further questions Marcus?!  
 **Marcus** : No ma'am.

No doubt, it was a firsthand look at Carlson's handy work outside of her classes, back at the Officer Training School. Despite Deedee getting poisoned, who insisted it was nothing, everything else went smoothly enough. The bomb was defused in time to leave the bridge mostly intact. Mostly. Dr Shen was certainly given a pat on the back upon the squad's return.

XCOM HQ - A Few Days Later

Haley had been watching the construction of the Genetics Lab during her time off, as it neared its completion. She and the rest of XCOM had finally settled with the notion of Raleson being of a metallic appearance, or an Autobot, as Carlson described her. She certainly was a benefit to XCOM, a brave soldier which Haley could certainly admire. But personally for Haley, she still wasn't sold on the idea of giving up her own limbs for artificial augmentations like Raleson. Dr Shen had said previously that there was no shame in not wanting to do so, but at the same time, Haley still wanted to remain dutiful to XCOM, by at least considering any advantages XCOM could offer to assist her... and her friends. So when the time finally came to let the scientists into their new laboratory, closely following Dr Vahlen was Haley herself.

 **Haley** : Doctor Vahlen?  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Colonel! I wasn't expecting you here for the grand opening, outside of my science teams at least... You weren't just here to see a ribbon get cut, were you?  
 **Haley** : ... Doctor, what could you do for me, if I were to volunteer for whichever procedure you could give me?

Dr Vahlen gives a deep sigh.

 **Dr Vahlen** : It would depend on your current physical characteristics, for certain procedures. With the necessary research and technology at present, we could potentially perform optical and skeletal enhancements...  
 **Haley** : Optical? You mean with, our eyes?  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Correct.  
 **Haley** : ... Sounds right up my scope.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Possibly, but you don't have to make a decision so soon Colonel. I'm not even through the door to perform diagnostics on our new equipment.

Dr Vahlen gestures to the open door of the Genetics Laboratory, already filled with her fellow scientists.

 **Dr Vahlen** : Let alone to receive volunteers so willingly.  
 **Haley** : ... We're against the clock Doctor.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : I'm well aware.

Haley smiles.

 **Haley** : I've had the time to think about this, for the past 5 days, watching this place being built. I don't want my limbs removed and my body to be suited in steel, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid to consider what you have to offer too. Well... within reason at least.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : It's _your_ life that we as scientists and engineers have to work with... you have every right to own body, to say no.  
 **Haley** : But I think I'm willing to say yes in this case though. It doesn't sound all that bad, if we're at least keeping whole limbs.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : ... Oliver!

From within the laboratory came Lieutenant Oliver, who was still carrying a box of files. Without a word, Dr Vahlen walks over to undo the lid and to search through the files. She pulls out a thin folder, handing it to Haley.

 **Dr Vahlen** : This is the file we have regarding optical enhancements. More specifically, it has details surrounding Hyper-Reactive Pupils and Depth Perception enchancements. Please read through this carefully.  
 **Oliver** : Wait... this soon?  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Yes, it would appear so.

Haley starts to skim through parts of the Depth Perception section of the folder.

 **Haley** : Hm, Depth Perception... so... I could watch 3D movies without the need for dorky glasses?  
 **Dr Vahlen** : As I said, please read through the document carefully...

A Day Later

Shortly after the Commander heard of Haley's story for volunteering, he gave the green light for the selected procedure's go ahead. As much as it seemed uncomfortable for some, to agree with how quickly things were moving, the Commander made it quite clear that he couldn't find any fault with Haley's thinking, stating that she pretty much read his mind.

Haley laid there on the examination bench, as Dr Vahlen and her surgical team were making final preparations with the Meld that would be injected directly into Haley, programmed with the necessary specifications for enhanced Depth Perception. Deedee is sitting by Haley's side.

 **Deedee** : You always did have a sharp eye for sniping, you sure you can honestly say the same with that file?  
 **Haley** : I'm sure.

Haley gave a grin at Deedee.

 **Deedee** : Ugh, can't you at least take this a little more seriously?  
 **Haley** : I think I have kind of pushed that as it is...

Haley turns her head to look at the body tanks which will soon be housing Haley for the next 3 days.

 **Deedee** : ... Sorry.  
 **Haley** : Ah, don't worry about me. Just worry about the rest of the team. I'll be able to get 3 days of straight sleep while I'm in there anyway.  
 **Deedee** : I will, don't you worry.

Deedee grips Haley's left hand. It's almost time.

 **Haley** : ... I swear to god, if anyone takes any pictures of me while I'm in there, or if I lose a cup size during the procedure...

Despite Deedee's revolted surprise at the sudden statements, she could not help but burst out laughing hard. Haley grinned and chuckled at Deedee's reaction. Deedee, pressed her head into Haley's chest, to try to suppress her laughter in front of all the surgeons that were nearby.

 **Deedee** : (Recovering) god damn it Haley you goof...

Haley reaches over to stroke through Deedee's hair. She peers up, smiling.

 **Deedee** : ... You know, I do have to admit, you do look cute in that gown.  
 **Haley:**... And you look better with a smile.

Haley moves her hand around Deedee's head to hold her cheek. Deedee closes her eyes.

 **Dr Vahlen** : ... We're ready to go, Colonels. Whenever you're ready.

Deedee looks up and nods, Haley turns to Dr Vahlen and give a thumbs up. The tank that was waiting for its occupant was open, with its nearby machinery running idle. Deedee moves around to kiss Haley on the forehead before backing off for the surgeons to wheel Haley towards the tank.

 **Haley** : 3D movies, here I come!

Deedee could only continue to smile at Haley's, "can do" attitude. Haley slid off the bench, disrobing her gown to reveal the tank overalls that would be facilitating the tank's plugs during her suspension. Dr Vahlen approaches.

 **Dr Vahlen** : Skin anaesthetised?

Some surgeons nearby some of the plug works nodded.

 **Dr Vahlen** : Alright... this might still hurt a bit though.

She presses a few buttons on her work pad, bringing the machinery to churn into action. The plugs start to generate an unpleasant noise. Its nearby surgeons grab two of four plugs, and bring them to Haley's upper arms. They appear to quickly fuse into her arms.

 **Haley** : Ahh... that's a bitch...

Pressing on, the preliminary part of the procedure was soon complete, leaving the tank to seal Haley inside. Some final checks are made, before the tank begins to fill with perfluorocarbons and other life sustaining nutrients. Haley is trying hard to keep a straight face, revising through her head what Dr Vahlen told her about trying to breathing through the liquid. She gives a quick wave at Deedee who's still watching. Deedee waves back. Dr Vahlen walks right next to the tank, gesturing to Haley with her arms and chest to breath normally. But to Deedee's concern, Haley appears to be struggling with suppressing her natural instincts, to not swallow a liquid.

 **Dr Vahlen** : It's alright, just open your mouth.

She holds her work pad to Haley, which reads, "Breath normally, you're safe to do so". Deedee approaches the tank and Dr Vahlen.

 **Deedee** : Doctor?!  
 **Dr Vahlen** : She should be ok. That fluid has a greater capacity for O2 and CO2 then human blood. Trust me.

Deedee turns to the tank, knocking on it with a hand.

 **Deedee** : Haley! Listen!

Haley focuses on Deedee, holding the last of her air.

 **Deedee** : Pretend it's syrup! You hear! Syrup!

She appears to relax a bit in the tank, while still giving Deedee some of her attention. She closes her eyes, as Haley eventually mouths out a steady stream of bubbles which slowly float away. Her face is tense; her gagging reflexes are trying to kick in. But suddenly, Haley's eyes flick open, her mouth is agape without a single bubble to be seen. She was holding steady, slowly looking around at her surroundings. Haley's face begins to settle, as she moves to feel around at the tank's interior and then at her own throat. Then turning back to Deedee once she was settled with everything, Haley gives Deedee a big grin, her eyes wide with glee. Deedee breathes a sigh of relief, head butting the tank in the process.

 **Deedee** : Oh thank god...  
 **Dr Vahlen** : As I said, it is a strange feeling at first, but the changes in internal pressures can be adapted to. I should know, I was the one that tried this first if it makes you feel any better.  
 **Haley** : (Garbled).  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Oh, of course.

Stepping to the side, Dr Vahlen taps the bottom portion of the Haley's tank, indicating where she had placed a waterproof whiteboard and marker. Haley spots the items, moving to slowly pick them up. She writes something down, before showing the board to Deedee.

 **Haley** : This is so cool!

Dr Vahlen hands Deedee her work pad for her to respond.

 **Deedee** : You sure you feel ok?  
 **Haley** : Hell yeah. Do I look like I'm drowning?  
 **Deedee** : Could've fooled me.  
 **Haley** : You've got to try this some time.  
 **Deedee** : Maybe later.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : (Clears throat) not for recreational purposes Colonels, let me make that abundantly clear. Anyway, sorry to interrupt, but I need to start the meld induction process. She needs to rest while this happens.

Haley could guess what it was Dr Vahlen was saying. She quickly scribbles something down, her expression calm.

 **Haley** : Go kick some ass.  
 **Deedee** : Will do. Sleep well...


	10. Terror Beer

From Part 22 - Terror Beer

* * *

18:45:

Relentless were the chryssalids in Sapporo, Japan. As soon as the squad had stepped off the Skyranger to face the city wide devastation, they were immediately met with heavy resistance, from wave after wave of the four legged monsters. Bullet shells littered the street, as the carcasses continued to pile. Rockets had obliterated the nearby stores, wiping out all life within... which included the lives of two civilians who were effectively taken hostage by the alien invaders. It was truly a cold and calculated decision to collaterally take the lives of the innocent, but it was one that nevertheless favoured the squad's survival against the deadly odds. The squad knew this deep down, they saw how close the aliens had approached to strike. Regardless, this didn't stop Deedee and Carlson from feeling like criminals of war, as they all returned to XCOM HQ.

The squad exits the Skyranger, followed by five weary civilians; the only survivors that XCOM could save. Among the survivors, one civilian in particular was instinctively trying to distance themselves from Deedee and Carlson. This did nothing quell the rage and anguish that was edging its way deeper into Deedee and Carlson. The squad remained in the hangar, as the survivors were ushered away into the infirmary. Deedee kept her back turned to the rest of the squad, especially towards Mamba.

 **Mamba** : We all knew what had to be done. For our sake, and everyone else's future.

Mamba points to the door where the survivors had just passed through.

 **Lee** : ... Yeah.

Oliver and Raleson nod weakly.

 **Carlson** : ... Then I'm sure you'll understand this.

Standing next to Mamba, Carlson suddenly launches a right fist that lands squarely into Mamba's jaw, with plenty of momentum to spare. The attack had caught Mamba off guard, coursing him to stumble, but certainly not to crumble. His years of hardened combat experience allow himself to recover with ease.

 **Oliver** : The fuck!  
 **Lee** : Woah! Stop!

Carlson had been able to keep her rage under wraps for this long, but now was her chance to trash it all over Mamba, all for what he ordered her do.

 **Carlson** : Fucking sadist monster! Don't you _ever_ again, force me to act on your impulses of murdering the innocent! Never again you war whore!

Deedee had turned around again, but like her and the rest of her squad, they felt powerless to do anything about the seething hate that was flowing between Carlson and Mamba. Mamba feels around with his jaw.

 **Mamba** : Ungrateful or dead. Clearly you don't know the difference... Colonel...  
 **Carlson** : Is that rank supposed to intimidate me?! You make me sick just thinking about it! A disgusting rank! Earned under the guise of sociopathic fuck like you!  
 **Mamba** : Perhaps you would like me to bring the commander on this?!  
 **Carlson** : Strip me of my rank, give me a court martial, he can do whatever he wants, I don't give a damn! Quite frankly, I should pay for what I did out there!

Mamba takes a step forward, Carlson raises her fists, bracing herself to block any incoming attack.

 **Lee** : Mamba...!  
 **Mamba** : Shut it!

Mamba turns back to Carlson.

 **Mamba** : ... You know, you're not the first to label me those things. A sadist. Monster. Sociopath. But just look at Colonel Deedee here. Where do you think she would be without me? Third mission out, where do you think Deedee would be, if I wasn't there to get in her head?

Silence remained, nearby engineers and other personnel were starting to get tense as they continued to watch on.

 **Mamba** : ... Yeah, dead... just like Kelly... It was lucky that Colonel Haley didn't meet the same fate right then and there too, right as I was trying to get through to Deedee. She lost her shit and almost got herself killed.

Mamba ever so slightly, looms over Carlson.

 **Mamba** : So let me put this simply, you ungrateful child. Were you really feeling lucky out there today?  
 **Deedee** : ... Mamba... like hell you knew what the future would bring...  
 **Mamba** : Balance of probabilities Colonel, you know full well what I mean...  
 **Deedee** : Yes, probabilities, not absolutes. We have to live with all the possibilities that could've been, not just with the one we've realized. It's our right to regret what could've been. It's Carlson's right to regret.

Silence fell again, Bradford has come by.

 **Deedee** : Apologise... both of you.  
 **Bradford** : ...  
 **Mamba** : ...  
 **Carlson** : ... Sorry about the face.

With the fists that were still raised, Carlson abruptly lurches for a direct left punch into Mamba's nose. But this time, prepared for Carlson's anger, Mamba with his left hand swipes the fist away and grabs Carlson's left wrist. He begins to twist her arm away, Carlson is gritting her teeth in pain. Refusing to submit to Mamba's force, Carlson right shoulders into Mamba, coursing him to stumble and to allow for Carlson to orient her left wrist into a less painful position.

 **Bradford** : Colonels! Stand down this instant!

Mamba and Carlson are seemingly ignoring everyone else, even as the rest of the squad begin to move in to try to break the fight up. Mamba with his right hand swings up to grab Carlson's throat; she starts to choke. Initially, Carlson tries to directly break his stranglehold with her remaining right arm, but failing that, she turns her right hand to aim lower. She swings a punch into Mamba's groin, before grabbing low and squeezing with everything she had. Mamba starts to weaken, the two of them are stumbling together.

 **Carlson** : Feel it motherfucker!  
 **Deedee** : Raleson!

Raleson is hesitant to act. Although she could easily go about throwing the two apart with her MEC suit, she wasn't sure about how to get her bulky hands in between the wrestling duo. Their constant movements were making it difficult for Raleson, as well as for everyone else, to approach. Mamba head butts Carlson, leaving her in enough of a daze for Mamba to grab away her right wrist. With Mamba controlling both of Carlson's wrists, he then proceeds to snap kick her off her feet. Carlson is sent tumbling onto her back, winded, before Mamba comes in to body slam Carlson into the floor.

 **Carlson** : Auuuuugh!

Still resisting the painful urge to give up, Carlson swings a right punch into Mamba's forehead.

 **Deedee** : Raleson! Get him off!

Finally with some room to maneuver, Raleson was able to bend down to grab Mamba's legs and slide him off from Carlson. The rest of the squad quickly came in to pick up Mamba and Carlson off the ground to restrain them. Carlson spat on the floor near Mamba.

 **Bradford** : You two cool off! For goodness sake! This isn't helping anyone!  
 **Carlson** : I wouldn't... be so sure, sir...

Bradford was silently fuming at the level of insubordination, but on a smaller level, he had some compassionate understanding for their outburst, given with what he oversaw from the entire mission not long ago.

 **Bradford** : ... Back to work everyone. I'll have a word with you all later...

The hangar attendants all turn back to continue with their operational jobs. The squad leaves but all in separate directions, especially for Carlson and Mamba. Deedee finds a quiet corner of the base to vent in. Her head is against a wall with her eyes closed, as she brings a fist straight into the wall out of pent up frustration. Oliver meanwhile met back up with Dr Vahlen to run through what happened with his latest mission, like usual. The couple share in each other's stresses from their work. Mamba went back to his quarters to tidy himself up in the bathroom mirror, before heading off to the firing range like none of his injuries ever happened. Carlson went straight for the bar, in the hopes of inebriating her pain, both physically and mentally. Raleson was sent to the workshop for her 5 minute suit disassembly. Dr Shen continued with his assessments during this time to see if anything was reoccurring with her pain problems. And as for Lee, he just wanted keep things simple with a nice book to read, if at all possible... which in reality, it never was.

20:54:

Three days later, and it was time for Haley to awake from her peaceful slumber. She slowly came to, questioning for a second why everything was so blurry and orange, before realizing that she was still in a tank that was full of a breathable liquid. Haley's awe for this is renewed, she felt like she was superhuman. She looked up to see the fluid level coming down, which then made Haley remember what was probably going to come next, according to Dr Vahlen. Haley's lungs were still partly filled with the fluid, which meant that as soon as the air was available to her again, she was probably going to have uncomfortable amounts of fluid and sick to throw up. The pressure change internally from liquid to air, made her lean over in the tank to vomit up a continuous stream of the orange substance. It didn't feel very pleasant at all, but it fortunately only lasted for a few seconds. As the fluid came down to her knees, Haley felt wobbly on her feet. She felt quite hungry from her three days with an empty stomach.

Haley looks up to try and see out of the tank. She can make out someone in a dark blue uniform standing not too far from her. She smiled, knowing full well that it was Deedee. The tank trundled about, before finally opening and releasing her from her plugs. Haley takes a few steps forward and stops to take in the fact that something was very different with her vision. It took her a few moments to fully come to grips with what was happening. She was now able to control depth at which things appeared to her. Her arms, upon her own control, looked far closer then the floor. Looking back to Deedee, she looks closer then she actually is. She continues to walk to Deedee, adjusting her focus to an appropriate range. Deedee is grabbing an XCOM embroidered towel, and goes about wrapping it around Haley.

 **Deedee** : How do you feel?  
 **Haley** : ... Like I drank too many maple shots at once...

Dr Vahlen approaches with a list of symptom notes on her pad.

 **Dr Vahlen** : Any further nausea, light headedness, muscle fatigue?  
 **Haley** : ... Well... no, don't think so...  
 **Dr Vahlen** : How is your vision?

Haley squints with her enhanced depth perception to see what else is on Dr Vahlen's work pad.

 **Deedee** : Haley?

Deedee looks over at what Haley is trying to see.

 **Haley** : ... I think I'm good with the other 4 dot points on your list. I'll let you know if I start to have a craving for brains or something. What's that thumbnail near the bottom?  
 **Dr Vahlen** : What thumbnail?  
 **Haley** : That thumbnail image on the bottom of your screen.

Deedee gives a bemused look at Dr Vahlen. Even without enhanced depth perception, Deedee swore that Dr Vahlen was starting to blush.

 **Dr Vahlen** : (Clears throat) If there's nothing else that you would like to ask about your enhancement, take a wash over there, and then you can leave. Let me know straight away if you have any issues with your eyes.  
 **Haley** : Alright.  
 **Deedee** : By the way, as soon as you're done, I brought you something to eat.

Deedee points over to a table which has a plate of pancakes coated in maple syrup. Haley's face lights up in delight. She tries to walk over for a bite.

 **Dr Vahlen** : Wash first! I don't need your bile over our tables... Yes, you are covered in about 15% of your own saliva.

Haley looks back down at her sticky body and arms, a strange look overcame her face.

 **Haley** : Oh... ok... ummm... Doctor?  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Yes?  
 **Haley** : ... About the nausea part...  
 **Dr Vahlen** : If you're going to throw up, please do it in the shower!

Half An Hour Later

Fortunately, Haley didn't have to throw up, even if she was hurried into the nearby shower while she worriedly gripped her mouth. Soon cleaned up and dry, Haley wastes no time with digging into the pile of pancakes. She slurped at the delicious maple syrup, as she sat in a secluded hallway with Deedee.

 **Haley** : Mmmm, aww, so good!  
 **Deedee** : So how different does it feel with those eyes of yours?  
 **Haley** : Not much. It just feels like an extra set of muscles that have been numb for a long time. Just need some practice, maybe with some 3D movies huh?  
 **Deedee** : Yeah.

Haley is down to the last few slices of pancake.

 **Haley** : So how about you, how have things been?

The question hits Deedee hard enough to make her stomach churn. Deep down, she was feared this question that she nevertheless knew would come. Deedee's happy expression turns to that of insecurity. She's trying to find the right words to describe what had happened, what she had done... but she can't.

 **Haley** : Oh... was there a hard mission?

Deedee slowly nods.

 **Deedee** : I...

She was choking on the right way to say it, even though Deedee knew there was no nice way for her to say that she killed a civilian. Certainly, the image was still around in her mind. One way or another, it had to come out of her head.

 **Deedee** : I killed a civilian. We were forced to act against the aliens and on him... with a rocket.

Haley turns away for the moment, setting the plate that was in her lap between them.

 **Deedee** : So did Carlson... we had no choice...

It was making her feel sick and awful for having to retell her story, which Haley knew full well as Deedee continued. Not wanting to hear too much more, Haley reached for Deedee's hand, whilst also reaching for her fork to bring a piece of pancake to Deedee.

 **Haley** : ... Eat.

Deedee at first is slightly confused with what Haley was doing; all the while she was lost in her troubled thoughts. But a squeeze from Haley's hand seemed enough to get a message through to Deedee, to silently tell her that it was ok, and that she was here for her.

Deedee slowly leant forward to take a bite, before leaning all the way to rest on Haley's shoulder.

 **Haley** : ... You don't have to tell me the rest...  
 **Deedee** : ...

They laid against the wall in silence, with their company and comfort soon to be the only thing on their minds.

22:05:

Four days later, it was time for their next mission, which Deedee and Haley were both adamant they both had to be on. They hadn't been out together for the past seven missions, and now more then ever, they were yearning for the chance to go about actually protecting each other, even if there was the risk of death between them. In a corner of the armory, they were checking and adjusting each other's vests.

 **Deedee** : That good?  
 **Haley** : Yeah. All good.

All ready to go, the squad leaves the armory for the hangar. Mamba is in front of Deedee and Haley, who are side by side, followed closely by Vinnie, Chris and Raleson.

 **Haley** : Let's get our Leeroy Jenkins home!  
 **Deedee** : Winner winner, chicken dinner.

Haley and Deedee bump fists, as they enter the Skyranger with their game faces on.


	11. Capture Ayys

From Part 24 - Capture Ayys

* * *

16:25:

Raleson is shot in the back by a sectoid. No immediate pain is felt, just like when she had her first run in with EXALT. But now there was something else, a pleasant numbing sensation that was running up her back. Raleson turns around and tilts her head to one side, as if to say, "Really?!", before stomping up to the terrified sectoid, soon to be mush through a wall. Once the business of cartering away a live sectoid was done, Borris and Chris approach the site of the smack down.

 **Chris** : Wow...  
 **Borris** : What a hole...

After taking a moment to admire Raleson's handy work, the squad boards the Skyranger to accompany their 'guest' home. Sitting in the enclosed space the aircraft, Raleson has her fingers crossed, crossed that Dr Shen would be able to help her through what she was fearing would happen again. Prior to her recent show of metallic intimidation, she still had her fears of the phantom pain returning, of her mind substituting back in what she didn't need to feel, from any punishment she had taken from enemy forces. But after landing, and arriving at the engineering bay... she was feeling nothing, except for that numb sensation from back in the field. Even after her suit was removed, Raleson was still feeling the same numb sensation running up her back. It was as if the suit she was wearing had provided her mind with a soft cushion, to distract itself from any sensory pain that should've been running through her by now. Dr Shen's Damage Control modifications had to be working, and for that, she was extremely grateful for his work. Raleson gave the Doctor, seemingly her second uncle, a big hug, for everything he had been able to do to accommodate her transformation and importance.

21:35:

With visual confirmation of a mechtoid not too far away, only one word comes to Deedee's mind; rocket. She brings out the launcher, before turning around to signal Haley. She gives a quick nod, readying herself for the follow up shots to come.

 **Deedee** : Going hot!

A shredder rocket is fired, exploding near the mectoid to rip off substantial pieces of its armor.

 **Deedee** : All yours Haley!

Haley lines up a shot for the mectoid who was stumbling to get back on its feet. She fires, it hits the mectoid through a leg, sending it on its side. It's still trying to get up, but Haley is having none of it. She delivers another shot, a headshot to the sectoid within the mechanical monster. It cleanly drills right through, leaving the mectoid to crumble to the ground. Borris and Martin are partly stunned. Despite the impressiveness of having laser weaponry, Haley was still the greater show off with her conventional sniping skills. Even from HQ, Bradford couldn't help but nod in approval.

 **Random Control Room Attendant** : Woohoo! That was awesome!...

The attendant gets a few odd stares, before they shrug it off.

25:41:

Haley runs forward to duck behind a log with Deedee, they're both grinning from their awesome team work.

 **Deedee** : Badass. That was all you.  
 **Haley** : Couldn't have done it without your rocket babe.

Deedee fist bumps Haley's shoulder, before they both turn around to aim their weapons over the log.

27:51:

Despite the unnerving sight of three floaters and an outsider in close proximity, for Martin and Borris, it was now Deedee's turn to be the badass. With ease, she tracks and shoots at one floater that is directly above, before quickly swinging around her weapon with Colonel levels of strength, to a second floater peering over the UFO's roof. Both are destroyed with swift ease.

 **Haley** : Now who's being the badass here?! I think some fireworks are in order!

With Raleson having moved in to beat down the remaining floater, Haley chucks a grenade at the nearby outsider. It explodes, producing the sound that never seemed to lose its satisfying touch for Haley and Deedee.

 **Deedee** : Come on Martin, you got this!

He lacked confidence, as he pulled out the arc thrower to aim for the wounded outsider. Martin wished that he could receive even one percent of the badassery that was being tossed back and forth between the Colonels, as if it were a game of tennis. He squinted as he pulled the trigger, arcs of electricity shot out to immobilize the outsider. The outsider contorted strangely, before its overall body disappeared completely, leaving only the crystal that was central to its form suspended in the air. Everything becomes silent... it was now just the squad that was left standing once again.

 **Bradford** : All mission objectives completed.  
 **Haley** : Awww yeah!

An enthused Haley hops over the log to march over to Martin. She gives Martin hard pats on the back.

 **Haley** : Lighten up a bit Squaddie. You're the first human being on Sol 3 to ever capture an outsider alive! Well... what's left of it at least.  
 **Deedee** : You did good Martin.

Martin braves a smile and lightly salutes the Colonels.

 **Deedee** : You too Raleson, in fact, everyone here.  
 **Haley** : Except for Chris.  
 **Deedee** : Except for Chris...  
 **Chris** : Wait, what did I do?  
 **Haley** : Not sure if you heard her during the firefight, but Dr Vahlen wasn't exactly happy when you went all trigger happy on that meld canister.  
 **Chris** : Oh... that...  
 **Haley** : That's ok, you'll just have to answer to the good Doctor.  
 **Chris** : Wonderful...  
 **Deedee** : Hey, Borris, you holding up alright?

Borris is gripping at a minor injury from an overwatched sectoid.

 **Borris** : Yeah I'm good... wait, hold on...

Borris turns and aims at the corpse that grazed his right arm with plasma. He fires a short burst into the sectoid.

 **Borris** : ... Much better already.  
 **Haley** : That's the spirit.

The squad soon is headed back for the Skyranger, after the outsider crystal is safely contained and a little more show boasting is made. As they are walking back, Deedee catches up with Haley to slip an arm around Haley's waist. Haley does the same for Deedee, they both begin to walk in step. It was great having each other again for the last three missions they were on, working arm-in-arms.

 **Chris** : Why does that never happen to me?...

Without warning, Borris slips an arm around Chris' waist

 **Chris** : Oi!

Chris quickly brushes Borris off as if he were slimy. Borris gives a husky chuckle.

 **Chris** : Not my type man, just FYI.  
 **Borris** : Ahh just messing with you... but hey, come back a bit more grizzled from a fight, and maybe you can get laid by someone who _is_ your type... Hmm, going by that logic, I'd say I'm in for a great chance.  
 **Chris** : Ugh...


	12. Losses

From Part 25 - Losses

* * *

XCOM HQ

Deedee's was starting to sweat and mumble in her sleep, as she laid in her bunk. The nightmares had come. Of course they would come, she thought.

27:15:

 **Raleson** : Arrgh! Is that all... you can brute!  
 **Oliver** : Raleson! Fall ba-

Oliver is cut off, as a plasma shot from somewhere within the UFO hits Oliver in the right of his chest. It sends him collapsing to the ground, behind his low cover of rocks, gasping in pain, but alive.

 **Raleson** : Oliver!

Raleson saw out of the corner of her eye what happened to Oliver. But she was powerless to fall back to help, not while she was locked in arms with the berserker she was face to face with. Her strength was faltering as more hydraulic fluid continued to spew onto the ground from her damaged suit. She was not going to last much longer, and she knew this... especially going by the mechtoid that she could hear coming. Its damaged machinery was audible, as it whirred and sparked closer. It soon came into view, and when Raleson saw this, when she saw that its weapons were charging at her from point blank... she knew. The shots came, melting through the last of her armor and cooking her within her torso casing. The suit, as if to show that it refused to perish, remained upright, before it finally toppled backwards.

 **Raleson** : No... pain... no... mo-  
 **Borris** : _You fucker_!

Deedee's nightmare flashes forward to when a second berserker comes face to face with her. Seeing what happened to a MEC suit user by the hands of such a monster sends her into an uncontrollable panic. Within her nightmare, it suddenly lurches forward and hoists Deedee up by the throat, she can only hear voices and the sounds of battle.

 **Mamba** : Hold your ground! _Deedee, hold your fucking ground!_  
 **Haley** : Deedee! Listen to my voice!  
 **Mamba** : Take the fucking shoot! Fuck the civi! _And stop those aliens!_  
 **Haley** : Listen to me! Look at me! Don't listen to your head!  
 **Mamba** : There's nothing we can do for her, she's gone, you hear?! Get your goddamn head back in the game!

 **Kelly** : It's fine, Deedee. You did what you could.

Deedee is desperate for the nightmare to end, she's trying to close her eyes, but she can't. Suddenly, lurching out of the hands of the berserker, she finds herself walking down a corridor of the most recent UFO she was in. She is seemingly alone, with no primary or secondary weapons. A hand slowly grasps Deedee's right shoulder; she freezes. A whisper comes.

 **Kelly** : You did what you could...

Deedee twists around to face Kelly. She is smiling. It is the Kelly, Deedee remembers.

 **Deedee** : ... Please... stop.

Kelly is still smiling, but blood starts to stream from her mouth. Her eyes are glazed over. Deedee turns away and blocks her ears, feebly trying to shut out her nightmare's horrors. But now in front of Deedee, was a thin man who was raising his plasma weapon to her head. Deedee tries to grab it away from her, but in a green flash, she suddenly wakes up in her bunk.

 **Deedee** : Gah!...

Deedee's arms are raised, frozen in midair from her last moments of the nightmare.

 **Haley** : Deedee?

Haley was awake beside Deedee in the same bunk. She rolls to her side to face Deedee. It was for this exact reason that Deedee had accepted Haley's offer to sleep with her when they returned. Deedee slowly lowered her hands to cover her face.

 **Haley** : Hey. Talk to me.

Deedee eventually rolled over to face Haley. Mamba on the other side the quarters was still sound asleep.

 **Haley** : Did you see Raleson again?...  
 **Deedee** : I saw everything again... I saw Kelly.

Haley drew Deedee closer to her, foreheads touching.

 **Deedee** : She told me I did what I could.

Haley smiles.

 **Haley** : ... And she spoke the truth.

Deedee closes her eyes and let's a tear roll, Haley moves the sheets to wipe the drop away. Deedee tries to stifle her crying within the dark, but without much luck on her own. Intimately aware, Haley puts a hand on Deedee's cheek to direct her attention, before she gives Deedee a deep kiss to calm her sorrows. There they laid, together, as they battled each other's demons. Their nightmares, warmth, and memories, shared over the next few nights.


	13. EXALT Base Revenge

Exalt Base Revenge Story Spoilers Below \/ \/  
Dang it, these episodes keep getting increasingly enticing for me to have to write! D  
Enjoy!

26:10:

Zhang, within his newly fitted MEC suit, took out the final EXALT sniper within the area. His mind then crossed back to an earlier sniper shot he heard from EXALT, which was followed up by another sound he was dreading. "What of the operative?" he thought. He turned around to the rest of the squad who were now piling out onto the street, except for Erica.

 **Zhang** : Where's our operative?

The squad gave each other concerned looks.

 **Martin** : ... I think she went inside!

Not wanting to waste any precious time for what the squad were suddenly realizing, they all pile back into the burning building. It doesn't take long for the squad to find Erica's body, resting on a bloodied carpet face down.

 **Chris** : Oh f...  
 **Martin** : Oh no! No. No. No. No!

Without hesitating, Martin rolls Erica's body over and whips out a medkit to start spraying its healing contents. It isn't working. Martin even tries CPR, but everyone else who is watching this knows Erica is beyond saving. Deedee steps forward and puts a hand on Martin's shoulder, she shakes her head.

 **Vinnie** : Fuuuck!

Vinnie kicks an office bin in anger. There's a moment of silence, even while the rest of the building continues to burn.

 **Deedee** : We should leave. Zhang?

Deedee gestures to Erica's body. Slowly stepping forward, Zhang with both arms starts to carry her body back to the Skyranger. Haley picks up Erica's carry bag to head out also, but stops when she notes something glowing inside. It was Erica's phone, which was receiving information from the nearby transmitter from behind the building they were in. Haley's eyes widen.

 **Deedee** : What is it?  
 **Haley** : I'm no expert at intelligence gathering, but according to this list... I think we might have them!  
 **Deedee** : Central are you getting this?  
 **Bradford** : Affirmative, we just finished with the last collection of data mining... Colonel, It looks like Braulting did it...

31:42:

XCOM HQ

The whole base was buzzing with anger and anticipation for the final go ahead to destroy EXALT. Its personnel within were actively motivated in making sure that Erica didn't perish for nothing, to make certain that her sacrifice, would become the final nail in EXALT's coffin. It wasn't long before confirmation came back from Covert Operations, that Mexico, was where EXALT's HQ was located. It was time, for revenge.

Carlson, Mamba, Haley, Zhang, Fortuna and Oliver were the chosen to soldiers to make XCOM's vengeance heard. The squad became all the more eager to carry out EXALT's destruction, when Zhang and Carlson both had the idea to use their enemy's weapons against them. Along with rockets to boot for both Deedee and Carlson, this mission was shaping up to be the cruellest form of insult yet. The squad begins to board the Skyranger, but Deedee turns around to face Carlson. She pushes a hand against Carlson's shoulder. Deedee mumbles.

 **Deedee** : We aren't going to have problems here with Mamba, right?

Carlson's face is serious, but still calm with the mention of Mamba's name.

 **Carlson** : ... This mission isn't about me. This is about Erica.  
 **Deedee** : ... Very good. Shall we make some pancakes then?

Carlson maliciously smiles.

 **Carlson** : Yes... let's...

34:27:

The Skyranger hovers above the roof an inconspicuous office building. The squad all leap down on guide wires, with the exception of Zhang who just drops in with a loud thud. Stealth wasn't their plan by all accounts. The EXALT are quick to pick up on the surprise attack. They desperately try to get into position as the firefight begins. Deedee, Haley, Mamba and Carlson are supporting from outside, while Zhang and Oliver press on, deeper into the disgustingly luxurious base.

Zhang takes a rocket and a pelting of lasers to his exterior, as the EXALT are desperately trying to keep the metal giant at bay.

 **Zhang** : Ha! Is that all you have to offer?!  
 **Oliver** : Err, guys! Could we get some of our own explosions happening?!

Deedee and Carlson turn to face each other.

 **Deedee** : Two servings of shredder coming right up!

Both heavies race to get their rockets loaded. Their honed in training for loading rockets allows their launchers to be loaded within seconds, and within seconds of each other. Launching almost at the same time, two shredder rockets enter the building to completely level much of its interior. The increases in chaos leads to many EXALT out of cover and disorientated. Seizing the opportunity, Zhang drills two of them in quick succession with his rail gun, while Mamba expertly picks off one trying to flee with his other partner. The EXALT are being pushed back within their own base.

One surviving EXALT is all that remains in the room Zhang is presently in. He flees to hide behind a wooden drawer. Desperate to stop him from following, the EXALT soldier fires at Zhang again. It hits, but it hardly stunts Zhang. He slowly begins to advance forward at walking pace. Soon, Zhang is directly looming over a now petrified EXALT. The KSM begins to whir up.

 **Zhang** : This...

Zhang smashes the wooden drawer to splinters.

 **Zhang** : ...is going to hurt you, more then it's going to hurt me.

Delivering a massive uppercut punch, the EXALT is sent screaming off the edge of the building, through some railings along the way. His screams fade off as he approaches the ground. Zhang kneels down for a moment, to let his suit have a break from all the action. It was a resounding kill, but the mission wasn't quite over. Only a handful of EXALT were left, after everything they had previously sent at XCOM. Seizing a reprieve, the squad takes their time to ready themselves for the final push. Once Zhang and Oliver had recovered with the aid of Mamba, Zhang leads the charge into the EXALT's central hub. There within, was a hologlobe that was the complete opposite look of XCOM's. To the rest of the squad, they saw this only as fuel for fire.

 **Carlson** : Burn it all down!

The two heavies expended their remaining rockets into the few EXALT forces that remained. The destruction was truly extensive, fire was spreading everywhere. The hologlobe started to flicker, as if it was on EXALT's dying breath. Haley quickly put down two, Mamba put down another from a fair distance away. Now there was literally two EXALT left against XCOM. Deedee jogged up next to the hologlobe, next to a distasteful human skull in a glass enclosure. Figuring she could kill two birds with one heavy laser machine gun, she opens fire through the ornament to kill an EXALT... Now there stood just one, frozen in shock. Oliver stepped up to face him, running into the hologlobe.

 **EXALT Soldier** : You honestly think you can win?! Against the extraterrestrials?!  
 **Oliver** : Ask them when you see them in hell...!

Oliver fires, the EXALT dies. They were finally finished.

 **Oliver** : For Braulting...

Haley, Deedee and Mamba briefly convene within a corner of the ruined EXALT HQ to contemplate their future, while they left Zhang and Carlson to 'dismantle' the hologlobe. Oliver meanwhile was looking around at all the art and other artefacts the EXALT had decked out for themselves, that hadn't been destroyed from their rampage.

 **Oliver** : Pity about a lot of this art.  
 **Carlson** : You fucking serious?! All this impressionistic rich shit just makes me want to hurl!  
 **Oliver** : My point exactly... they're rich.

Oliver rubs his fingers against his thumb in one hand to gesture money.

 **Oliver** : Funding that could buy us a few drinks, no?  
 **Carlson** : ... Huh...

While they still could, before any emergency services or fire reached any surviving valuables, Oliver, Carlson and Zhang all started with ransacking the headquarters.

 **Mamba** : Well, quite the loud victory we made here today. We should leave soon.  
 **Deedee** : We can finally continue with what we were supposed to do originally.  
 **Haley** : Yeah...

Deedee recalled how much Haley hated the idea of other humans interfering with XCOM out of delusion and ignorance. Especially after Deedee had technically died at one point from the aliens.

 **Deedee** : Let's go home Haley.

Not wanting to take another glimpse at anything left that was to do with EXALT, Haley and Deedee started on their way out.

 **Mamba** : You two really have each other's back huh...?

Haley and Deedee stop, they turn around.

 **Deedee** : So what if we do?  
 **Mamba** : Just asking here, not trying to insinuate anything... not that it really matters what I think in the end.

Haley couldn't help but latch on to the tiniest bit of sadness that snuck into his voice.

 **Haley** : Are you... jealous?  
 **Mamba** : ... There probably was a time where I would've said yes, but such a man like that has long been buried, back in Nigeria. I will say this however.

Mamba took a step forward towards the couple.

 **Mamba** : What matters, is that we as soldiers, are able to stay alive by any means necessary, in order to see us through the fights.

Typical Mamba was being typical, Haley and Deedee were both thinking.

 **Mamba** : I have seen the way you two act, with your attachments to each other. I spoke previously about how making attachments can become lynch pins for soldiers. And certainly, I have seen my fair share of people die because of them... by now, I'm sure you are both quite aware of this notion... and yet, here you both are, having ignored my advice.  
 **Haley** : Don't feel so bad Mamba, not everyone here is a calculated tactical over-mind like you. That's a compliment by the way.  
 **Mamba** : Hmm... I'm not implying that your ties here are a weakness. Quite the opposite it would seem.  
 **Deedee** : What are you saying?  
 **Mamba** : I'm saying, that you both appear to share quite a rare strength, one that could overcome the hardships of death, if it came for either of you.  
 **Deedee** : ... I get enough that kind of analysis from a psychologist daily you know. But if you must know... yes. I...

Deedee turns to face Haley, she smiles.

 **Deedee** : ... We, have come to accept that possibility. If it happens... I refuse to be broken by it... I can't...

Haley reaches to hold Deedee's hand.

 **Haley** : I would never want that for you, just because of a beaver lover like me.  
 **Deedee** : ... Likewise.

Deedee sighs.

 **Deedee** : I came too close to seeing you broken as well, because of what nearly happened to me. Never again, ok?

Haley nods. Deedee squeezes Haley's hand. Mamba starts to slowly walk past Haley and Deedee to the Skyranger.

 **Haley** : Hey, Mamba.

Mamba stops, back still turned on them. Haley couldn't help but wonder...

 **Haley** : What about you?  
 **Mamba** : What about me?  
 **Haley** : ... Were you, speaking from personal experience, _yourself_?

There's a pause, it is unclear if Mamba was feeling affronted or not.

 **Haley** : ... You just seemed to figure us out so well...  
 **Mamba** : Amara.  
 **Deedee** : ... What?  
 **Mamba** : That was her name, Amara... She made me promise, to not be broken... even while I held her...

If Mamba was becoming emotional, he was doing a one hell of a job disguising his feelings, as he continued his way back to the Skyranger. For the best, as Deedee and Haley could both agree on.


	14. Chess

Chess Story Spoilers Below \/ \/  
It's catch up time, with as many people as possible aside from Haley and Deedee. :P  
Enjoy!

XCOM HQ - Caverns

Drops of water continued to echo periodically throughout the cavern, within the deepest recesses of XCOM HQ. Within, sat Zhang, cross-legged within the dark underground space, next to a submerged system of caves. Dim blue lights were all that lit the area, giving the place an ominous yet calming feel, at least for Zhang. His eyes were closed as he continued to listen to his surroundings while he meditated alone. To him, this place certainly was a change from having to constantly be in paranoia mode. His shady past was mostly to blame for that, going by his previous employment prior to XCOM. Naturally, in coming to this place, where he could actually belong and be trusted, he had no regrets in abandoning his previous life, even if there were those here that still didn't trust him. XCOM allowed him to feel valued rather than undermined, and more than anything, it was a noble quality which he was more than willing to uphold, particularly in taking Raleson's place as a MEC trooper.

His thoughts drifted off to an item he was recently given; a scrap of blackened metal, which laid right next to him. It held significant sentimental value, having once been forged to help protect Raleson not long ago. Dr Shen had always kept it nearby since Raleson's passing, every time Zhang was being suited in or out of the MEC Warden. But it was only recently that Zhang had bothered to ask what it was that always sat on his workbench. He wondered why the Doctor didn't simply go about recycling it, to which the Doctor replied, "Sometimes, some things are beyond an engineer's knowledge to tamper with". Handing the piece of metal to Zhang, he got to closely inspect its surface, upon which, he found an engraved message that was made by Raleson. "Reborn again, to Rally and Defend" it read.

Zhang opened his eyes to look at the message again. It certainly roused something within him, in terms of his present role as a MEC Trooper. Dr Shen could see this in Zhang, which was what made him insistent for Zhang to keep the memento. "He is a wise man," Zhang thought. He turned to look at the nearby body of water. What laid in the depths didn't matter to him, it was his reflection on the surface that did... until something else caught his attention. There was movement coming from behind him; a shuffle of feet was coming closer. Paranoia mode started kick in for Zhang, but he quickly realized that even If he wanted to go hide, it probably was too late to do so. His metal feet didn't exactly make stealth a reliable option. So, he elected to remain seated, as the footsteps were about to round the corner. They soon stop.

 **Carlson** : Zhang?  
 **Zhang** : Colonel Carlson.  
 **Carlson** : ... What are you doing here?  
 **Zhang** : I could ask the same of you.

Zhang tilts his head around. There a few metres back, stood Carlson in a black full-body wetsuit. She held a small scuba tank connected to a breathing mask in one hand, and diving flippers in the other. Small lights dotted around her wrists, ankles and collar bone for visibility, which gave her face a spooky look. Carlson breathes a sigh.

 **Carlson** : I'm just here for a swim. What about you?  
 **Zhang** : ... Came down here to think on the future...

Zhang holds up the engraved metal.

 **Zhang** : ... And the past.

Carlson walks barefoot up to Zhang, who passes her the memento.

 **Carlson** : Sounds like fun. What's this?  
 **Zhang** : Look closely.

Shining her wrist light over the metal's blackened sheen, she quickly finds the message.

 **Carlson** : Was this Raleson's?  
 **Zhang** : Indeed it was.

Carlson passes the metal back to Zhang.

 **Carlson** : ... Well... this is awkward. Didn't expect anyone else to be down here?  
 **Zhang** : Should be more careful, expecting the unexpected is a part of our job after all.  
 **Carlson** : ... I'll leave you alone.

Carlson continues onwards to the water's edge. She starts to buckle on her scuba tank.

 **Zhang** : So what were you expecting to find down here?

Carlson pauses to think.

 **Carlson** : ... Strength.  
 **Zhang** : And you truly believe diving into the unknown will get you that?  
 **Carlson** : ... Yes.  
 **Zhang** : Hm... quite a dangerous path to achieve such a goal.  
 **Carlson** : We deal with killer aliens every week, that's fucking dangerous.  
 **Zhang** : But that's not necessarily by choice. You _chose_ to come down to put yourself through the risks of cave diving, to achieve a goal you set.  
 **Carlson** : ...

She was quickly getting sick of being patronized like this. Not wanting to hear another word from someone she thought was being a whimsical dick, Carlson quickly tries to finish with getting everything else fastened on. Zhang stands up and approaches Carlson just as she feels ready to go.

 **Zhang** : It's not just physical strength you're after, isn't it? It's strength of the mind, control over your actions.  
 **Carlson** : You know what, how about you sit back, and just let me do my thing, how about that for self-control?  
 **Zhang** : ... How has Mamba been lately? I understand you still want to make things clear to him about what happened with that civilian?

Carlson pauses again. A nerve had been struck.

 **Carlson** : ... What?!...  
 **Zhang** : I heard the rumours, particularly after how your last fight with Mamba went.  
 **Carlson** : So fucking _what_ about Mamba?!

With both hands, Carlson tries to shove Zhang away, with little success.

 **Carlson** : Just fuck off and leave me alone!  
 **Zhang** : No.  
 **Carlson** : Oh, and why not?! You want to stalk me for more cheap shots?!  
 **Zhang** : Because I'm trying to help you. I respect what you tried to stand up for, and I would hate to see it go to waste if you didn't at least have a damn guide line and a puller with you!  
 **Carlson** : ... You some kind of diving expert?  
 **Zhang** : Yes, are you?!  
 **Carlson** : ...  
 **Zhang** : ... How many times have you cave dived?  
 **Carlson** : ... Never, but I have scuba dived in the open ocean several times before.  
 **Zhang** : And how long ago was that?  
 **Carlson** : ... About 7 years.

Zhang sighs, before pointing towards the corner of the cavern.

 **Zhang** : Some divers from construction already have some guide lines coiled over there. Bring it.

Carlson is shaking her head with an expression of exasperation on her face. She crosses her arms.

 **Zhang** : Alright, I'll get it.

Zhang walks over to the other side of the cavern to pick up a large coil of guide line, before bringing it back to Carlson for her to tie to her belt. Grudgingly, but with good reason, as she started to give the guide line some thought.

 **Zhang** : So is this really partly because of Mamba?  
 **Carlson** : It's partly because I'm sick of being stuck on this base all the time whenever we're not on missions. If I can't get permission to leave the base, then I guess I can at least explore the rest of it... And yes, I think it'll help with honing my body, against ET's... and Mamba...  
 **Zhang** : Mmm... Diving enough times, I find it does help to make yourself more adaptable. You can take what you learn about the discipline behind diving and apply it to many other things, especially for other situations where your life is on the line.  
 **Carlson** : ... Right.

Carlson finishes tying the rope around her belt. She tugs to make sure it isn't loose.

 **Carlson** : Anything else Mr Dive-star?  
 **Zhang** : Don't get stupid and take it slow, especially if things start to get cramped.  
 **Carlson** : Sure.

Carlson steps into the water. She immediately sinks to her neck from the sudden drop in depth of the cavern. The cold hits her hard in the chest, but she welcomes the discomfort.

 **Zhang** : You really were about to go on your own, weren't you? Surely you must've suspected that it's a terrible idea to dive alone in here?  
 **Carlson** : Well, I'm sure Bradford has plenty of other things to worry about then just me... like how a thin man crawled its way into Deedee's room. Besides, I know the other divers were using markers down here to navigate.

Zhang shakes his head.

 **Zhang** : Still...  
 **Carlson** : Whatever. You're here now. Just don't fucking tell anyone. I really wanted this to be my thing.  
 **Zhang** : So long as you don't tell people about me being down here too. Is that a deal?

Zhang offers a hand. Carlson slaps his hand.

 **Carlson** : Fine, deal.

She turns herself around in the water to face away from dry land. The adrenaline for what she is about to do starts to kick in. She starts to smile, this felt so right to attempt this on so many levels. As much as she wanted to disagree with Zhang for being a smart-ass, he was still right about her wanting more control over her own actions, especially for if it came to fist fights... like last time.

Strapping on the face mask and turning on the regulator, she twists around to begin her dive, with the intention to go as deep as she can. Carlson switches on a torch attached to the front of the scuba pack. It illuminates a fair way down into the depths, through pristine waters. Rocks can be seen jutting out into her cone of light, but a clear path can still be reasoned past all the obstacles. As she figured, she could see underwater markers that could be used to guide her, as left by the other divers. Slowly, she starts to kick to begin her decent, taking care to equalize pressures as she continued. Carlson's breathing was steady, as she focused on clearing her mind of all other distractions, except for the one that mattered; descending.

The guide line attached to Carlson continued to follow her down, as she proceeded further into darkness for the next few minutes. The lights on her suit were becoming increasingly helpful in showing her how close she was to her surroundings, if they started to close in too much. At one point, the rocks had closed in so much; she knew that the scuba tank and herself would not fit through the narrow gap. She stopped. "Like Zhang said, don't get stupid", Carlson thought. Deep waters, confined spaces, limited air, they were all potential fears Carlson knew she had a handle on, leaving her mind clear to think. She thought carefully about what she could do next to get through. A simple solution came to mind.

Checking her air meter, it was clear that she had heaps of time to do what she wanted to do. She started to unbuckle her scuba pack, in order for her to move it separately through the gap, whilst following it close behind. Carlson braced herself against a cave wall while she shifted the bulky tank around into a correct position. Satisfied with its alignment, she careful pushes herself through the narrow gap, all whilst keeping an arm through a strap of the scuba pack, like a handbag. It was a tight squeeze, but she nevertheless made it through. Loosely slipping the scuba pack back on, she took note of her surroundings once more. Of note, was the lack of any further markers beyond the gap she had just slipped through; the other divers hadn't ventured this far. She couldn't help but smile at how far she had come, in what she believed was about 15 minutes.

She checked her air meter again; about 40 minutes in reserve Carlson figured. Looking past her legs she started to note something else that appeared to be just on the edge of her light. Carlson squinted. Descending a little further, she then realized what it was she had found. It was the cave floor; she had made it to the bottom, at least within her area. Drifting to meet the floor, Carlson orients herself so her flippers are the first things to touch, before she kneels down. She closes her eyes, and takes a moment to soak it all in. "I have to do this again, you fucking go girl!" she proclaimed in her head. 7 years of not diving didn't seem to mean a thing from where she was. It all had just come back to her, like coming back to a bicycle after 7 years...

 **Carlson** : Hmm, wonder how Mamba is doing?

While speaking within her face mask, she started to let back in all her other thoughts she had previously put aside. As if to test her strength under the cold and pressured conditions, she threw the hardest punch she could through the water. Her legs moved behind her to balance her shift in weight.

 **Carlson** : Yeah... next time, I'm going to fuck him up...

XCOM HQ

Oliver and Lee were on their way to the recreation room when they decided to stop by Deedee's quarters. The hallway outside was still being cleaned up after a very dangerous surprise had turned up for Deedee herself.

 **Oliver** : Jeez... still can't believe that thing managed to get in here. What does that say for the rest of us?  
 **Lee** : Probably more curfews if anything.

The soldiers held their distance away from Deedee's door. Although the cleanup crews had done a decent job to clean up the sticky mess that once filled the hallway, they still felt uncomfortable with the peeled off paint and tarnished metal that were still present.

During a mission some time ago, an audio logger that Deedee always liked to carry for every mission, was lost in the field. But seemingly by shear chance, a landed Abductor three missions back, was where her missing logger was found again. It certainly felt like a lucky find... at least, that was until it became disturbingly clear, that the logger the aliens had placed on that Abductor, was done so with clear, nefarious intent. Dr Shen found a piece of tracking hardware that was concealed within the logger, which was what allowed for a thin man to find and infiltrate XCOM HQ... in an attempt to assassinate Colonel Deedee. It was a disturbing wake up call for how much bolder the aliens were becoming, and for how much of a problem XCOM was becoming for the invaders.

Mamba came walking out of the quarters he shared with Deedee with a box in his hands.

 **Oliver** : Hey Mamba.  
 **Mamba** : Hey.  
 **Lee** : What's with the box?  
 **Mamba** : I'm leaving.  
 **Lee** : Leaving?  
 **Mamba** : For some other quarters. Figured I should leave some room for Deedee and Haley.  
 **Lee** : Oh... oh right, of course.  
 **Mamba** : And it still smells like shit over here.  
 **Oliver** : You are using the scented candles Dr Vahlen sent, right?  
 **Mamba** : As I said... it still smells like shit.

Mamba readjusts his hold over the box, gritting his teeth in the process.

 **Oliver** : Should you even by out of the infirmary yet? I thought she said you needed 4 days?  
 **Mamba** : It's a box, not a car.

And with that, he continues onwards to the floor below him, using an elevator. Haley arrives from behind Lee and Oliver.

 **Haley** : Hey.  
 **Oliver** : Oh, hello, we were just...  
 **Lee** : ... Leaving.

Lee had the feeling that they were pushing their stay by remaining around where she and Deedee resided in. Oliver and Lee are in the process of turning back, before Haley halts them.

 **Haley** : Wait. Guys...  
 **Oliver** : Yeah?  
 **Haley** : Look... you don't have to keep treating me like I had an accident.  
 **Lee** : But, you kind of did have one.  
 **Haley** : ... I'm fine. I appreciate the concern though.  
 **Lee** : Ok.  
 **Oliver** : How's Deedee doing?  
 **Haley** : She's holding pretty well. Tis but a scratch she said.

Haley gave a silly grin.

 **Lee** : Good old Monty Python huh?  
 **Haley** : Yeah...  
 **Oliver** : Hmm... Look, in case you happen to be lying to yourself Haley, we'll be happy to put a few drinks on your tab. I don't think it was really fair for you be thrown on another mission, right after you helped to stop a blasted thin man.  
 **Haley** : ... But that was just one thin man. And our squads have to deal with many more. I need to be on point.

Haley side steps Oliver and Lee to head into her quarters. Haley was certainly tough and sharp, arguably one of the best, if not _the_ best that XCOM had to offer. But considering that even the best were still human, and how Haley, presumably from the strain of an assassination attempt, panicked during her last mission, Oliver felt it was only right to inquire... though Haley figured this, stopping in the doorway.

 **Haley** : This isn't about what happened last mission, was it?  
 **Oliver** : No, of course not.  
 **Haley** : ...  
 **Oliver** : ... Well... kind off.

Haley sighs.

 **Oliver** : ... Please don't take this the wrong way.  
 **Haley** : Its fine, I need to take my lows as they come. Like I said, I do appreciate your concern boys... and your maple offer.

Tough, sharp, and a badass. Lee just had to admire Haley. He had learned much from her as a sniper himself.

 **Lee** : You're a god damn badass... you know that right?  
 **Haley** : ... Are you flirting with me?  
 **Lee** : Why no. I mean, you've been... well... awesome. But you of course, with Deedee... errr...

Haley couldn't help but chuckle at how much Lee was tripping himself over.

 **Haley** : Someone's a fan boy...  
 **Lee** : Wait what?  
 **Haley** : I'm just messing with you. Good night.

Hopping inside, she closes the door to her quarters on a red-faced Lee and a smiling Oliver.

 **Oliver** : ... Wow...  
 **Lee** : ... Shut it...


	15. Plasma

From Part 28 - Plasma

* * *

She had been watching within the control room, as another mission involving a shot down Abductor was proceeding. Although she was allowed to sit this mission out upon the commander's orders, she sorely wished that she still had gone, even if Deedee had also insisted that she should stay to recuperate. Haley was down in the hangar within a heartbeat as soon as the Skyranger had returned. Stumbling out from the aircraft, was a shot up Deedee, having gone toe-to-toe with a mechtoid and an outsider in the same mission. Deedee is trembling on her legs as she awkwardly exits. Haley comes in to support her.

 **Haley** : Jesus... Vinnie, Mamba, you two get Chris, I've got Deedee!  
 **Vinnie** : Right.  
 **Martin** : Here, let me.

Martin joins Haley to help support Deedee's weight and her hefty armor. They slowly make their way to one of two stretchers waiting for them.

 **Haley** : Hey, don't pass out on me, OK?  
 **Deedee** : ... Wouldn't dream of it...  
 **Haley** : Lieutenant, reach for the straps, armor needs to come off.  
 **Martin** : Got it.

Martin quickly gets Deedee out of the damaged armor within 30 seconds, while Haley takes on Deedee's entire weight. The armor peels off and clunks to the ground, bringing Deedee some unencumbered relief. Deedee takes a deep breath in... but midway through her exhalation, muscles in her back start to relapse into painful spasms. She collapses onto the stretcher, trying to hang on as it begins to slide. Martin stops the stretcher.

 **Deedee** : Oww... Ahh fuck me! Not again!  
 **Haley** : What's wrong?!  
 **Deedee** : My back...  
 **Haley** : Lieutenant, reach across Deedee's waist and lift! Help me!

Rushing back to help lift Deedee from behind, Martin and Haley are able to slip her onto the stretcher, before she's wheeled away at jogging pace. With still a little way to the infirmary to go, Haley hops onto the stretcher mid-step to roll Deedee onto her side; she was still going through a lot of pain. It hurt Haley seeing Deedee like this. While still trundling along, Haley starts with trying to massage Deedee's back to quell the spasms.

 **Deedee** : How were things... here?  
 **Haley** : Fine... Is this the spot?  
 **Deedee** : Yeah, that's it.

The spot Deedee confirmed, greatly concerned Haley. It was exactly where Deedee's muscle spasms had occurred previously, after her near death experience. They finally arrive at the infirmary, where Deedee is transferred to a more comfortable bed. Dr Vahlen comes around to assess Deedee's injuries.

 **Dr Vahlen** : The burns appear to be superficial. I trust Mamba was onto her injuries pretty quick?  
 **Martin** : Yes ma'am.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : Hmm, I suspect you'll need a few days of physio to iron your back out.  
 **Deedee** : Sure... just let Haley back in please.

Dr Vahlen looks up at Haley.

 **Haley** : I was giving Deedee a massage on the way here.  
 **Dr Vahlen** : ... Alright, go ahead.

Darting around the bed, Haley quickly gets back to work with relieving Deedee's pain. Dr Vahlen takes a moment to observe Haley's technique, before giving her a pat of approval. Dr Vahlen turns to leave.

 **Deedee** : Thank you Vahlen... for saving my life...

Deedee was certain that she probably wouldn't be here, if it weren't for her armor that took the brunt of the heavy plasma. The Doctor always knew how much XCOM and its soldiers depended on her continual support. Nevertheless, it still felt hard hearing Deedee's words, which reflected how tight their research efforts were being pushed in the field.

 **Dr Vahlen** : ... Just doing my job Colonel...

Hours Later

Deedee still ached through parts of her body, but she definitely felt much better than before, when she was close to tumbling off the Skyranger. Haley had left for the mess hall, returning with two plates, and curiously, two conventional pistols strapped to her thighs. Haley hands Deedee a plate and a pistol.

 **Haley** : One plate and a piece for you, one plate and a piece for me. Just in case.  
 **Deedee** : ... Of course.

Before anyone else in the infirmary could see, Deedee slips the pistol under her pillow. Despite security across the base being stepped up, with the addition of curfews being enforced, it was still better safe than sorry, in the event of another thin man intrusion.

The two ate in relative silence, occasionally touching on what went on in Deedee's mission. Haley couldn't help but show some distain for the lack of input that came from the central, during Deedee's entrance into the alien craft. Deedee insisted that Haley just let it go, citing that it was still down to her error in judgement that got her into trouble ultimately.

 **Deedee** : No one should be to blame, Haley... for any of our missions. I know how bad this one looked... but pointing fingers is not going to help anyone... not me... and certainly not you.  
 **Haley** : ... Yeah... sorry... guess I really needed to vent.  
 **Deedee** : No worries. You don't have to apologize.

Haley puts a hand on Deedee's bed as she sighs, still noticeably troubled. Without a word, Deedee lifts Haley's fork to stab a cherry tomato on Haley's plate, which still had more food left then on Deedee's plate. She smiles, bringing the fork to Haley.

 **Deedee** : ... Eat.  
 **Haley** : Huh?  
 **Deedee** : You're forcing my hand here. Eat.

Haley hesitates at the gesture that she once did in a previous time of strife for Deedee. She eventually leans in and bites the juicy tomato. Fork clear, Deedee stabs up another cherry tomato for Haley.

 **Deedee** : Another. Eat.  
 **Haley** : What are you doing?  
 **Deedee** : Standard operating procedure Colonel Haley. In the event of a soldier's inability to consume food via conventional means, it is the duty of a nearby ranking officer to ensure the safety and well-being of said afflicted soldier, with the assisted feeding... of cherry tomatoes.  
 **Haley** : ...  
 **Deedee** : ... Eat.  
 **Haley** : Oh shut up and give me the damn fork!  
 **Deedee** : Here comes the airplane.  
 **Haley** : You are not cleared to land!

Haley tries to swipe back the fork that Deedee was trying to push to Haley, but she misses when Deedee flicks it away from her reach. She tries again; miss. She tries to swipe even further; still a miss. .

 **Haley** : Quit... playing... with my food!  
 **Deedee** : Make me...

By this time, Chris, who was on the opposite side of the infirmary, was watching with hidden glee. Not that Haley or Deedee seemed to care however. With a huff, Haley put aside the plate that was in her lap, and crawled onto the bed. They both started to giggle in fits.

 **Haley** : Give it... gimmie... gimmie the fork!

Haley was practically atop of Deedee when she finally manages to grab the fork back. In triumph, she ate the cheery tomato in one gulp.

 **Haley** : Your heavy training, has no power over me.  
 **Deedee** : Um... I wouldn't be so sure.

Deedee points down to where her plate was on the bed. Haley's knee was in it, but fortunately, Deedee had pretty much finished her meal, aside from the left over cabbage.

 **Deedee** : You cabbage...

Haley looks down, before turning to face Deedee again who was centimetres from her face. Deedee brushes away some of Haley's frazzled hair from the struggle.

 **Haley** : ... The one and only...  
 **Deedee** : Colonel Cabbage?  
 **Haley** : Heh... well, if I'm Colonel Cabbage, then that makes you Colonel Cherry.

They both chuckle, their foreheads pressed together. They give each other a peck on the lips.

 **Haley** : Hmmm... Hold that thought  
 **Deedee** : What's up?  
 **Haley** : I have an idea. A brilliant one. I'll be right back.

Easing herself off Deedee, and her plate, she heads out of the infirmary. Deedee looks around to find that Chris had gone about thinly disguising his presence with a sheet over his face. He clearly looked as though he was silently laughing to himself.

10 Minutes Later

Haley returns with an object under each arm; a pillow, and a sleeping bag. She ducks underneath Deedee's bed, which had enough space for Haley while she crawled.

 **Deedee** : What are you doing?  
 **Haley** : Covert ops.

Haley unrolled the sleeping bag and shoved the pillow inside, all under Deedee. She started to explain her 'covert ops' idea while still under the bed, which left her sounding muffled.

 **Haley** : See, the way I figure... you've become pretty hot...  
 **Deedee** : Why thank you...  
 **Haley** : ... As a target for thin men.  
 **Deedee** : Never mind.  
 **Haley** : ... So... as well as me being here to keep you company...  
 **Deedee** : ... You can be my bodyguard?  
 **Haley** : Right, exactly.  
 **Deedee:** Hm... I suppose no thin man would ever expect that.  
 **Haley** : Is Dr Vahlen still poking around?  
 **Deedee** : Don't think so, she's probably still tied up with Vinnie's mimetic skin.  
 **Haley** : Awesome... Just as planned... Oh, by the way, Captain Henderson?  
 **Chris** : Yes Colonel?  
 **Haley** : I'm swearing you to secrecy with this operation.  
 **Chris** : Understood.  
 **Haley** : Very good, as you were Captain.

Within minutes, her plan was set for the night to come, and for what she hoped would last another 4 nights while Deedee was still recovering. The trickiest part with Haley's bold operation, would be trying to get into her nest without getting spotted by Dr Vahlen or by any other potential guards that would start to enforce the base curfew. Even so, Deedee guessed that this would be child's play for Haley, for the most elite sniper that humanity had to offer against ET.

XCOM HQ - 10:11pm

She was concealed behind an archway in a corridor close to the infirmary. Footsteps were approaching, but she was familiar with where they would lead. She quickly switched to the other side of the archway, so that the guards would be passing away with their backs to her. Right on cue some seconds later, the patrol came and moved by without turning into Haley's corridor. Once out of earshot, Haley rounded into the corridor heading in the same direction as the guards.

She wasn't wearing any shoes, just socks to reduce noise. She carried her usual base boots in one hand, which she brought for next morning. Haley was almost there. She could see the infirmary entrance, but also Dr Vahlen who sat within, at the far end of the infirmary. Fortunately her back was turned while she remained at her desk, illuminated by a single lamp. The rest of the infirmary lights meanwhile were off. She took a step forward... to her right, there was a shuffle of feet from around a corner. "Another guard!" Haley thought. She didn't want to take any chances remaining in the open, prompting her to leap and roll around onto her back, into the infirmary. She slid quietly next to a bed.

"Yep, he is definitely moving!" she figured. Haley lazily rolls back into the infirmary wall with the main entrance. She keeps herself as low and as close to the wall as possible, as she sights a guard walking past. Once clear again, Haley starts to crouch walk down the aisle of patient beds. Deedee was only three beds away to Haley's right. The whole time, she kept her eyes fixed on Dr Vahlen... until she heard Chris stirring in his bed to her left. Haley stopped, holding her breath, but quickly realized it was just Chris adjusting himself in his sleep.

Haley let out a soft sigh; she was just a few steps away from rounding by to Deedee's side. Soon, with a few more quiet and slower steps, she was over Deedee. Her eyes lazily opened. Ensuring that Deedee doesn't make any surprised noises, Haley covers her mouth, and gestures with another finger to her to keep quiet. She can feel Deedee smiling under her hand. Haley leans in to whisper.

 **Haley** : Good night...  
 **Deedee** : Night... Go...

Ducking again behind Deedee's bed, she takes well over a minute to ease herself into the open sleeping bag, trying as hard as she can to minimize any rustling. Eventually under the bed, she lies still, waiting for Dr Vahlen to pack up and leave before pulling the bag's quilt over her.

Approximately 1.5 Hours Later

Dr Vahlen was certainly pulling the late hours to finish whatever it was she was scrutinizing on her desk. The cold of the infirmary was starting to set in; Haley wished she could pull the quilt over right now. But soon enough, Dr Vahlen eventually packs up her lab notes and work pad to leave. She walks past Deedee's bed over to the main entrance to close and lock, before returning to switch off her lamp and leave via the infirmary's back door. Now, they were finally alone...

Haley shifts around, reassuringly patting her pistol that was strapped to her right thigh. She nudges the bottom of Deedee's bed twice. In response, Haley hears Deedee shift around to the edge of her bed, to drop an open hand over the side. Haley reaches out from under the bed to lightly give Deedee a high-five.

 **Haley** : I've got your back.  
 **Deedee** : ... Thanks. Sleep well.

Haley tucked herself in, zipping herself into the sleeping bag with a smile of success and comfort crossing her face...


	16. Painful Base Assault

From Part 29 - Painful Base Assault

* * *

For just over half a year, XCOM had always been reacting in a defensive capacity, to confront the continuous extraterrestrial incursions made against humanity. Having to be ready to react 24/7, had always been a constant struggle. But now... something had changed, ever since details behind an alien stronghold were fully disclosed to the rest of XCOM's staff and soldiers. The atmosphere had become palpable... it felt similar to when EXALT HQ was in XCOM's crosshairs, except this time, it was that feeling raised ten-fold. At the very least, for just this once, it was time for XCOM to reverse roles with the alien invaders. For this prime opportunity, it was time for XCOM to go on the offensive, with a vengeance...

0:45

The squad repels in, with Zhang entering under his own power with a loud stomp. It echoes throughout the underground base. Within the immediate vicinity, the squad takes note of the rows of abducted victims, suspended within their tubes.

 **Bradford** : God only knows what they're doing to these people... All the more reason to blow 'em to Hell. Get moving.  
 **Mamba** : Move in! Move in! Let's go! On Zhang!  
 **Deedee** : Come out to play motherfuckers!  
 **Vinnie** : Time to get fucked you grey bastards!

The aliens already knew the squad had dropped in. They were hastily trying to get into position to hold their base's outer perimeter, with _everything_ they had left. With little chance of escape, this was well and truly their last stand.

9:44:

A berserker and two mutons had quickly been disposed off by this time. No doubt, they were out of position. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the rest of aliens, who were all closing in on the squad's position, before the squad had even make it through the first door.

Deedee let's lose with a rocket, clearing a larger opening past the first door into two mutons. Zhang, who had so easily brushed aside the first berserker, slams a second, which recklessly had charged in while under fire.

 **Mamba** : Suppressing fire!

Plasma is flying, nailing one muton, leaving Vinnie to finish off the other. The squad inches closer to the door, but a floater which starts to take fire from Zhang, suddenly tries to charge Vinnie. In it's blind suicidal rage, it flanks Vinnie to shoot him down.

 **Deedee** : Man down! Vinnie's down!  
 **Mamba** : Take that fucker out!

The alien onslaught which was becoming so aggressive, they didn't even leave the squad time to be distracted by Vinnie's death. Not wanting to repeat his fatal miss from a moment ago, Zhang puts down the murderous floater responsible for Vinnie.

 **Mamba** : Another five! Watch our left! Deedee!  
 **Deedee** : I'm on it!

Mamba is pointing to the opposite corridor where more mechanized units were trying to fly across. Deedee loads another rocket into her launcher, which is quickly dispatched into the robotic swarm.

 **Deedee** : Chris! You next!

With little delay, Chris follows up the first rocket with a second, finishing off the vast majority of the damaged flyers. The base structure within the area of impact partially collapses. Smoke is filling a good portion of the underground space.

17:53:

Muton after muton, berserker after berserker... Two sectoids, one mechtoid, and a floater... They all came, funnelling into the one corridor the squad was trying their damnedest to push into. Showers of laser, plasma and rockets rained into the confined corridor, while the squad held their position over the ruined door. Two more berserkers that managed to charge right up to the squad's doorway were trying to wrestle their way through Zhang. They roared in frustration as they tried to push through with all their strength, but with little success. The savage face-to-face confrontation lasts for almost a minute, before they are finally whittled down by arms fire, and brutally punched out of the way by Zhang.

Alien after alien had soon fallen; it was a massacre, with blood and corpses filling much of the corridor. One muton eventually was all that remained, which was finally gunned down by Chris. The lines of fire finally seize, leaving a more manageable corridor to traverse. The squad takes a breather. Chris kneels near Vinnie.

 **Chris** : I'm so sorry man...  
 **Mamba** : We'll get back with Vinnie soon enough, there's still the rest of this place to clear.  
 **Martin** : Surely there can't be many of them left, after that clusterfuck.  
 **Deedee** : Can't be too sure Lieutenant.  
 **Zhang** : Excuse me... could somebody help with cleaning some of _them_ , off me?

Zhang faces away from the corridor to reveal that most of his suit was glistening with berserker blood, along with his face. He kneels down for Martin to clean, who removes several pieces of berserker flesh stuck near his neck.

 **Martin** : Ugh... disgusting...

30:30:

The squad proceeded slowly onwards. Their footsteps for the most part were the only things that could be heard, in contrast to the earlier cacophony death and destruction. Only two drones and a muton that had previously fled were encountered, which were quickly taken down with ease. The rest of the base meanwhile was eerily deserted, as they proceeded through multiple sections without so much as a hiss... until they arrived in the central hub of the base. A lone sectoid, which appeared quite different from its other counterparts, was all that was left, standing alongside a tall device of some kind that shone with a bright orange.

 **Deedee** : That looks like the alien commander in chief... How about it Mamba?  
 **Mamba** : Alright, you're up Martin. Subdue the target. We'll keep him preoccupied while you move in  
 **Martin** : Yes sir... I got this..

Martin takes a deep breath, summing up the courage necessary to break away from the squad, to come face-to-face with this unknown alien sectoid. The rest of the squad lays down some fire, wounding the sectoid and disorientating him from Martin's presence. It glares at Zhang with a hand held up in the air, all while Martin approaches, arc thrower in hand.

 **Martin** : Night night!

He squeeze's the trigger, electricity arcs to the sectoid. It knocks the sectoid around, but it seemingly shakes it off to bring its blank eyes to stare at Martin.

 **Martin** : Gah! What?!

The sectoid scampers away to duck behind a console, before chucking a grenade at Martin. The grenade explodes right next him, knocking him onto his back.

 **Chris** : Martin! ... Shit!  
 **Martin** : Coughing Ugh, I'm ok... arrgh, son of a bitch!  
 **Chris** : Mamba, do we kill it?!  
 **Martin** : Get... back here! Where'd you go?!

Martin stumbles back to his feet, and runs for where the sectoid was hiding. Its eyes widen in alarm as a blackened and angry Martin looms over him.

 **Martin** : Gotcha!

He pulls the trigger on the arc thrower once more... with little effect once more. The sectoid soaks up the electricity, and rears its head angrily at Martin.

 **Martin** : Oh fucking come on!  
 **Mamba** : Kill it!

With Mamba and Deedee having moved in to provide Martin with a last resort, they open fire on the weakened sectoid, forcing Martin to dive out of the way. The alien finally gets killed with a splatter... leaving only the hum of the nearby orange device. Deedee approaches Martin, who's lying on the floor.

 **Martin** : (Sighs) Sorry ma'am.  
 **Deedee** : You did your best Martin...

Mamba comes by to provide first aid.

 **Martin** : ... Did... did we at least win?

Deedee looks to the rest of her squad, and then to the rest of their current room. All is quiet. Deedee smiles.

 **Deedee** : Yes... I think so.  
 **Mamba** : Good riddance...

XCOM had been blocking hits for half a year... but now, they had finally found the opening which broke the aliens jaw, leaving room for more injuries yet to dish out...


	17. Base Defense

From Part 31 - Base Defense

* * *

35:15

It was a bloody, and frantic fight for survival. The aliens had found their base, their home, and were now seeking to destroy everything that XCOM stood for. Destruction was wide spread within Delta section, as the aliens continued to pour in from every conceivable point of entry. Countless base staff sacrificed their lives to hold the line. Deedee, Haley, Mamba, Chris and Zhang were trying with all their strength to slow the alien's siege, trying their best to physically and mentally remain steadfast. Even as panic set in for the remaining base staff, even as Lee went down, even as many others were being mind controlled or worse, XCOM's only hope, had to fight on.

Having made it this far, there was hope to see through to another day... but it started to shimmer away again, just as mectoid plasma came to brutally wound Haley. Deedee turns to see her crumpled figure.

 **Deedee** : No... no!  
 **Haley** : ... Ugh... (wheezing).  
 **Mamba** : Zhang! _Stop that mechtoid, now_!

It happened so fast. Deedee ducks her head away, closes her eyes and bites down on her teeth. She forces herself to retain enough self control to avoid freaking out... by remembering what Haley had made abundantly clear to her several times, about the risks they both ultimately had to accept. Right now, she had to move forward; now was not to the time to give in, not while everyone else was on such a thin wire. Haley coughs up some blood; she's still alive... barely. Her armor was in ruins.

 **Haley** : ... Keep... going... Dee...  
 **Deedee** : Haley...!  
 **Haley** : ... Remember... fight...!

Deedee's voice was shaky. Chris was beside her witnessing the whole thing, while Mamba and Zhang were still trying to suppress the many enemies that remained below.

 **Deedee** : ... For you!

Deedee clenched her heavy plasma weapon tighter. She was going to make what happened to Haley, into her own raging strength. Now or never.

 **Deedee** : Chris! Open the fuckers up! Mechtoid, far side!  
 **Chris** : Yes Colonel!

Chris' duty to back Deedee was renewed, now more than ever. He couldn't give in to panic as well, not while Deedee had become this determined charge the aliens through and through. Chris quickly brought out his launcher, just as Miambo successfully dispatched the first mechtoid responsible for Haley's mortal wounds.

 **Miambo** : _Fuck you_!

Chris launches his round. The glowing green orb of suspended plasma drifts down to the second mechtoid on the opposite side of the cavernous loading bay. It explodes, leaving the mechtoid badly damaged and in the open for Deedee to mow down. She bellows a blood curdling scream.

 **Deedee** : Die! Motherfucker! _Die_!

The second mechtoid is obliterated, but a third mechtoid seemingly takes its place to return the pain for its fallen comrade... It aims and hits Mamba on the elevated walkway.

 **Mamba** : Arrrrgh!  
 **Zhang** : Get down! Mechtoid, behind cover, left side!

Mamba slumps down, back against the railing. His armor is loosely hanging from his right shoulder.

 **Deedee** : No! Fuck you Mamba! You don't get to lie down! Come on! _Get up damn you_!

Even for him, he struggles to get back on his feet.

 **Deedee** : _I said get up_!

Zhang turns back to Mamba, and grabs him by his left arm to hoist him back up. He's trying to catch his breath. Eventually turning to Deedee he begins to stumble over to her, away from enemy fire, while applying a medkit to his right shoulder as he went. He crouches close to Deedee, noting some of the deep chryssalid cuts on her that he was able to suture.

 **Mamba** : Shit...

Mamba looks back to where he had dropped his plasma rifle after he was hit. Deedee notes this.

 **Mamba** : ... We need your Hellskorn...

Mamba gets up again, clutching his right shoulder. He limps his way over to Haley, who was starting to fade out of consciousness. Collapsing next to her, he pulls out his last medkit to revive her. Deedee could only watch in equal measures of disbelief, gratitude and despair, as Mamba set about bringing Haley back from the brink, whilst leaving himself completely exposed.

 **Haley** : ... Mamba...?  
 **Mamba** : What good are you to Deedee, if you can't even shoot?! She needs you right now!

Strength was coming back to her, as the medkit's expertly guided mist continued to meld its way over her burns and open wounds. She was gradually feeling less pain as well, as she continued to absorb the mist's anesthetic compounds. Haley frowns at Mamba's last comment. She brings a hand up to grab Mamba's armor once he exhausts the medkit, and brings his face closer to hers.

 **Haley** : Give me... my damn gun...

Mamba looks back around him, to spot Haley's plasma sniper rifle. He reaches for it, and slides it back to Haley. Rifle now in one hand, Haley pushes herself off the ground with her other, to lean on top of the railing. Her depth perception pushes through her haze of sweat and blood, allowing her to immediately line up shots on the third mechtoid and a drone. They both go down in lethal succession. To everyone's relief and amazement, Haley Hellskorn was back with a vengeance.

 **Haley** : Did I miss anything...?!

No one could say a word, and whilst Deedee would've liked to give Mamba her deepest gratitude, more were still coming. Haley readjusted herself, suppressing what discomfort she had left for the further shots she was determined to land, while Mamba continued to tend to her remaining injuries with one final medkit. Deedee and Chris launch two more rocket rounds of plasma, which devastate a prominent group of aliens. The force of the blast shakes lose some of the cavern's ceiling.

 **Chris** : Yes!  
 **Deedee** : Mamba! Get some cover now!

With the last medkit eventually used up, Mamba doesn't hesitate to grab some cover. He limps and slides over to where he dropped his weapon, before getting back up to shoot an incoming berserker. Haley continues to dish out her recovered strength on a second berserker... but it isn't enough to put it down. It grapples its way over to a ladder leading up to the squad's position, out of sight. It starts to climb, it nears the top. To Haley's panic, she gets sight of the berserker who was now practically on top of their position, dragging itself over the platform's edge. Haley drops her sniper rifle to try to pull out her plasma pistol... but it was too late.

 **Haley** : Mamba!  
 **Deedee** : Mamba, watch out!

The berserker lurches forward, and before anyone else could react, it swipes a backhand into Mamba... He is violently crushed into the railing, before he tumbles off onto the floor below. The berserker then turns to Zhang, insanely lusting for more death despite its deep wounds. But before it could even make it move, Zhang was already behind the berserker. It turns to wrestle Zhang, but its grip is easily overcome. Zhang delivers a vengeful fist into the brute, which sends it crashing off the platform. Everyone is lost for words at what just happened... they all feared the very worst...

55:50:

There he laid, blood seeping from him into a small puddle. He could hardly breath, but at the very least, he wasn't feeling too much pain. He had become quadriplegic the moment he hit the ground.

 **Deedee** : Mamba! Mamba!

He rolled his eyes over to a blurry figure that leapt off the platform they previously had been trying to hold. She tumbled onto the floor and was now crawling over to him. "Was it over?" he thought, "Huh... I guess that's obvious... for me at least..." Deedee eventually reaches Mamba, kneeling next to him.

 **Deedee** : Oh god... We need a medic over here! Come on, stay with me...  
 **Mamba** : I... don't think... so...  
 **Deedee** : ... For goodness sake, what the hell did I say to you... No lying down on the...  
 **Mamba** : Listen...!

Deedee stopped. She bowed her head closer to Mamba, to hear his fading voice better. It was too late for him... and Deedee realized it... so long as the bulkheads around Delta section remained shut. Her expression softened, as she solemnly gave her attention for Mamba's last words.

 **Mamba** : Is XCOM... safe...?  
 **Deedee** : ... Yes...

Deedee surveyed her damaged surroundings, which remained silent. Even if Zhang and Haley were still busy hunting for the last drone, XCOM's continued existence was definitely a certainty.

 **Mamba** : Everyone... else...?  
 **Deedee** : They're safe, yes.

Chris comes by, joined by Miambo. They both stay at a distance. Chris removes his beany and clutches it over his heart in silence.

 **Mamba** : Good... You all... did good...

Deedee strokes a hand over Mamba's forehead.

 **Deedee** : You too... God (sniffs), cut yourself some damn credit... please...

Her eyes start to well up. Deedee wipes away some of her tears with a blood stained hand.

 **Mamba** : Don't... worry... about me...

Mamba slowly closed his eyes...

 **Mamba** : I'm... home... Amara...

Mamba... was gone...

A shot was heard from Haley. She had downed the last drone that Zhang was finally able to find.

 **Bradford** : Hostile target destroyed... area cleared... the base, is clear...

Upon hearing those words from Bradford, Haley weakly lets her weapon fall out of her hands, and turns around to see Deedee, Chris and Miambo on the floor below. She climbs down the nearby ladder; pain is still running through her, as she continues to put one leg in front of the other. Stepping off at the bottom, she drags her feet over to the others.

 **Haley** : Deedee...?

Deedee is over Mamba's body. She gives him a kiss on the forehead, before slouching back into a nearby console, leaving her head in her knees, wrapped by her arms.

 **Haley** : Deedee...

Haley continues to walk forward, past Chris and Miambo. Deedee peers up, to see a weakened, but very much alive, Haley. She stumbles, and trips, but manages to catch herself on the console, before letting herself down into Deedee's arms. Haley's head rests on Deedee's shoulder, as Deedee stares at the ceiling, past to where Mamba probably was now...

 **Deedee** : Thank you... (sobs)

Deedee, physically and mentally exhausted, eventually lets herself break down in tears. Chris and Miambo walk away, to give the two some more space.

 **Deedee** : I thought I was going to lose you...  
 **Haley** : ... I guess that makes us even... for near death experiences...  
 **Deedee** : Shut up...

They sat in each other's embrace, feeling each other's breathing, until the medics finally arrived minutes later, to take them both to the infirmary. They both were now alone, as the only surviving members, of the first squad.


	18. -- Author's Note --

And that was the latest chapter following Christopher Odd's fifth season of XCOM EW. I do plan to write again when Odd decides to finish the campaign. It will only be for the finale that I will write one more chapter. Otherwise, it's university and procrastination for me.

It certainly was a rollercoaster of creativity, those months ago (as of this author's note). Deedee and Haley really have grown on me as (in my opinion) the main characters of the season to break my heart over. Credit to the character creators for helping me understand their backgrounds (Skyler and Hellskorn).

I have plans, if Haley and Deedee both survive to the end, to take the pair into a new story that would probably take place between the events of XCOM EW and XCOM 2. We'll see what happens.

Thank you for all your support, both on here and on YouTube (Dylan Walsh is my account).


End file.
